


Grim

by IsabellaLCastle



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Military Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, dominant frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLCastle/pseuds/IsabellaLCastle
Summary: Isabella Grimmauld is in hiding and thought to dead. Former military and close friend to Frank Castle.First time post fanfic, I apologize to spelling and grammar errors. Any comments are welcome please let me know what you think. :-)





	1. Chapter 1

New York was a big city and it's hard to believe that some peoples paths cross when you least expect it to. My name is Aeryn Stone, I own and operate a securities firm that reviews safety and security services and company protocols for businesses.   
Well Aeryn is just a name I go by now. Seeing that I should be dead or my former self Colonel lsabella Grimmauld Army Rangers Special Operations is dead to everyone but one person.   
I was just finished a review with a company security officer about changes I had instructed them to make when I saw him.  
Curtis Hoyle, former Corpsman now medical discharge stand at Starbucks waiting for his coffee order. I should have stayed put but something drew me to him maybe it was the news that Frank Castle was alive. A man I mourned just as much as my late husband Jack.   
I walked over and stood behind Curt I was afraid to say something, I always have a plan and now for the first time in my life I had no idea what I was doing and my strangle hold on my self control failed.   
'Curtis' I said quietly at first I didn’t think he heard me. But really Curt was in shock in hearing a long dead woman's voice. He turned around 'Isse?' shock was an understatement it was clearly written all over his face.  
'Yeah it’s me.'  
'I thought… I thought you were dead.' He replied.   
'Well I am in more ways than one'.  
   
Tears started to form, ‘It’s good to see you Curt. Look I am sorry to bother you... I know this is a shock.’  
'No bother I am kind of use to shocks lately.’ He said.  
'Frank' I said  
‘Yeah Frank.’ Curt laughed.  
'Look if it’s not too much can you.. here is my card, if you run into him can you tell him I would like to speak with him.' I handed my personal cell number which absolutely no one but two other person had, not the dummy company number I usually throw out there to people.   
   
‘Tell him it’s on his terms where and whenever… it would mean a lot to me.’ I was at the point of losing everything at that point of the conversation, things I had thought I had buried deep under ground came back to haunt me.  
'Isse, are you ok, are you in trouble, if you need help…’ Curt started to say concern showing on his face.  
'No, no I am fine really.’ I said.  
   
‘Well look I got your number now and I’ll pass it on to Frank, but don't be a stranger. I have this support group you know for vets helping other vets. No names, nothing, come as you are, talk if you need or don't if you want or just listen.’  
'Thanks Curt that means a lot to me.’ He handed me his card with information on it.  
‘I have to get back Curt, thanks, and tell Frank it’s on his terms if he wants.'  
I walked away holding brick tears. I was able to compose myself when I finally got back to the security officer. I made up a lie about Curt losing his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella just sitting by the phone waiting for Frankie to call, but does he?

I headed home back to the warehouse district. Ranger my former military work dog was there to greet me, I told him about my day.   
‘Do you think he will call boy? You’d like Frank.’ Ranger looking at me quizzical having no idea what I talking about and wondering how he got stuck with the crazy lady.   
A few hours later the phone rang, it was Curt number, my heart stopped damn.  
'Hello'  
'Hey Isse!'   
'Hi Curt'  
'I ran into Frank and gave him your number, he said he will call.’  
‘Thanks Curt that means a lot to me' I said.  
'Don’t be a stranger Isse!’ Curt said.   
'Now you sound like Iggy.’  
‘Ortiz?'   
'Yeah.’   
'That crazy son a bitch still around?’ Curt laughed.  
'Yeah he’s got a body shop on 5th and Mason St, which reminds me I need to get my oil changed.'  
I had made my other phone ring in the background to get off the phone.  
'Damn sorry Curt I got get that phone. Thanks again for reaching out to Frank for me.'  
'You’re welcome, talk to you soon.’  
   
Well I know when I was put on speakerphone and that was the moment! I know damn well Frank was listening to that conversation. I would have to wait a day to see Ortiz for that oil change and I can guarantee that Iggy will have something to report of either 'someone' like Frank was watching him, or Curt stopping by to talk I would bet my gun collection both happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That oil change visit to the crazy Iggy Ortiz. 
> 
> Sorry for short chapters, let me know what you think. I had this sitting around a while and was afraid to post it.

Bright and early Wednesday morning I headed to Iggy shop for that oil change and update.  
'Well look what the old coyotes drug in.' Iggy said smiling ear to ear.  
‘Gee Iggy, it's good to see you too.’ I said.  
He reached out his hand for our fist grab and than pulled me for a hug and just long enough to say 'we need to talk inside’. I gave him a pat on the shoulder that I got it. He took my keys to the Jeep and I opened the garage door he pulled the vehicle in.  
   
‘Spring seems to be taking its time to get here.’ I said as I lowered the garage door after he got out of the vehicle. He headed to the back of the shop to the office to start coffee and the radio turned up too loud but low enough we could talk and no one outside could hear.  
'What the hell is going on? I got a visit from Curt.’  
'I was wondering if it was either him or Frank.’ At the mention of Frank, Iggy almost dropped my coffee.  
   
‘Frank!’  
'I ran into Curtis on Monday I had no idea what I was doing when I saw him I just went straight to him. I gave him my number to give to Frank to reach me.'  
   
‘Are you ok?’ Iggy said with concern.  
‘Why does everyone ask that?’ I asked.  
'Well really you look like you haven’t slept in days. I am your only person you truly speak too. And you had absolutely no plan to speak to Curt. You always have a plan, in fact that plan has a plan.'  
'You know me too well.’ I said.   
‘Damn straight I do, I served too many years with you, Colonel.’  
Oil change was finally done and the bastard wouldn’t let me pay again! I guess that’s to repay for saving his life a few years ago. So I headed over to his daughter private school and paid for her next 6 months of school. Frank was following me the whole time, he had been feeling me out all that time to try and what I was up to, maybe I’d get that call tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Frankie finally makes an appearance.

Later that evening, well more like midnight that text message came.  
'GRIM... Brooklyn Bridge Park...12:30.'  
Good thing I didn't sleep much and was up working on my next job assignment. First time in a long time I was nervous as hell. What was I doing, again I had absolutely no plan what so ever. What was I going to say, oh hey Frank good to see you. I need to finish what you started with Billy Russo?  
I went to my conceal wall case that handle multitude of guns and ammo, no I wasn't taking a gun even thou I had one in the Jeep concealed. Ok at least I’ll take a knife, a girl has to been safe and I know how to use that knife just as much as Frank does.  
My hand ran across Jack’s hand gun and next to it was a small black case which I grabbed and headed to the Jeep. He didn't let me have to much time to scoop out the place, no surprise there from him. I made it there on time and sat on a bench looking out at the bridge and river. I never heard him coming damn him. He finally made some noise.  
'You know only you and Jack could ever sneak up on me.' I turned my head slightly to the right and there stood Frank Castle. 'Hi Frank' I said quietly.  
'Isabelle' he nodded. Dressed in a black jacket and hoodie he pulled off his head, a black knit cap still on his head to ward of the cold with his short cropped black hair, god it was good to see him!  
'I haven't been called that in a long time.’ I laughed a little. Why he always used my full name or ma’am I will never know even when we served to long together. I know it was the proper military protocol but thankfully he never used ma’am to much only when he was making a point.  
   
He sat down next to me.   
'It's good to see you Isabelle. I guess we are both good at playing dead.’ he said.  
'Not by choose thou.’  He looked at me directly.  
'What the hell happened Grim?'  
'Does it ever blur for you?’ I asked him. 'What we did over there. After Jack died everything just rolled into this blur. I mean I know what I did but it was one thing after another, no pause it just rolled onto one thing after another. I realize too late that there was no way out Frank.'  
'No there was a way.' Frank said. ‘We just needed to make that call.’ One that he couldn’t make either until it was too late.  
'No, not for me Frank, they decided I knew to much and the jobs they sent me on became harder and harder they wanted me dead. I wasn't going out with bullet to the head by them, Frank. And that's what was going to happen and did. But I went out my way.' I was quiet for a while.  
   
'Hell Iggy is the only one who knows and that was a mistake I slipped up. I was trying to check up on him and his daughter paying for her schooling that I know he can’t afford. My brother and dad visit my damn grave at Arlington and I am not even there.' Tears started. 'I am sorry about Maria and the kids Frank. If I was here in town when it happened I would have right there next to you to help. You did the same for me.' We both had blood on our hands.  
   
He looked down at his hands as if he could still see the blood he tried to wipe off of my hands when Jack died. I started again I pulled out the little black case and held on to it like it was my life line.  
'That day with Jack I have a couple of his things, gear and stuff. You'd, slap me up side the head if you would see the state of his handgun. I haven't cleaned it since that day and it still has one bullet left the chamber.’  
'Isabelle' Frank said he voice low and showing concern now and his eyes showing his feelings which he usually kept under lock and key, buried 6 feet under ground. What did he think I was going to do shoot myself with Jack’s gun? I opened the case it was a camera that we were on our helmets in combat. It still had the memory card in it.  
'I don’t know why I didn’t look at this right away, hell I didn't really remember having it. I just looked at a couple of months ago'. I stood and handed him the closed case.  
'Do you have a laptop?' He nodded yes.  
'Look at it and get back to me.' I started to walk away he grabbed my right hand pulling me down to his level looking me in the eyes.  
'What the fuck is going on Isabelle?’ He eyes and voice were full of concern.  
'That day after Jack died and you and I went out there to finish it with those people...who killed Jack. Well we killed the wrong people.’ He let go of my hand as if it was scolding disbelief in his eyes.  
I walked away leaving him there, oh he would see on the video it was Billy that killed Jack and it recorded what Billy said about me and what he wanted to do to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting turn one that Isse wasn’t expecting of Frank. Let me know how I am doing.

Well surprise, surprise why that son of a bitch bugged my damn Jeep! Bastard. Well he now knows where I live and I can also guarantee he followed me home as well. Well I guess if anyone I would want to know where I lived it would be him.  
Ranger met me at the door again not use to my coming and going like this at this late hour. I shut down my computer, turned off the lights and locked up I knew there was no point in trying to work. Seeing Frank brought back to many memories, bad and good. Headed upstairs to shower which has a skylight and a nifty pressure sensor on the windows panels. I wouldn't think of Frank being as peeping Tom but if he wanted a show he got one. Finally off to bed were I stared at the damn ceiling for two hours wondering if I should check to see if Frank was still there and it was too cold to be there on the roof.  
I did check the videos the next morning and he only stayed for about an hour and 15 minutes. I watched his reaction to my shower, a smile played across my face.

Next day I was sitting at the Starbucks across from my next job assignment. I had just started review and was going to give my initial report to pain in the ass owner.  
I was busy working on my lap top and I received a text message from Frank wanting to know where I was. I told him as if he didn’t know with the bug he placed. He said he would be there in 5 minutes, that he was 'in the area.' Sure he was he was probably across the damn room at another table I just didn’t bother to look.  
Just as I answered him, the damn too good for himself owner of the business I was reviewing saw me and walked over he reminded me some much of Billy.  
‘Ah Aeryn, good to see you. Getting ready for our meeting?.’   
'Yes’ I answered 'Just finishing my notes.’  
'Excellent, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner later?'   
Just then Frank walked up behind my chair his left hand on my left shoulder and his right hand reached for my chin and turn my head slightly. He kissed me! On the lips!   
My heart stopped. Was he listening to the conversation?  
'I am sorry I am late, I got stuck behind some old lady in traffic, that was lost.’ Frank said as he sat down at the table removing his knit cap, sporting his typical short Marine hair cut and looking tough as nails too I might add just the way I like him. I noticed the scar on his right side of his head just above his ear, that was new. I will have to ask about that one.  
'That's ok. Mr Henderson and I were confirming our appointment later this afternoon.’  
'Yes, that is correct. I am sorry to interrupt you. I will see you later.’ Henderson left.  
   
‘Was it something I said?’ Frank said with is mischievous look on his face, he laughed. 'It looks like I ruined your potential date for this evening.'  
'Date my ass, I would rather shoot the bastard.’  
'Not your type huh?'  
   
'No! He is not my type.' I said as I made finally adjustment to the report and logging off my laptop.  
'Why? He could take care of you with a business like that.' Pointing to the financial investment building I was reviewing. Where was he going with this conversation?  
'No, Frank not that I don't like being taken care of.' By Frank I would be in heaven.  
'But he is the type to put a woman on a pedal stool. I want to come down a play.' I smiled sweetly. Something changed in his eyes for a moment somewhere between lust and want. He must have remembered our body count comparison we always did back in the day, I swear we both got off on it.  
   
He wants to flirt with me with that damn kiss. The gloves were off now. He just sat there for a minute he glanced to the building and leaned closer to the table.   
'He's still watching you.' He took my hand and caressed it.   
Bastard, Maria was one hell of a lucky woman. I am sorry. She wouldn’t want him to be alone forever. I would not want that for Jack and if things were different the same for me too.  
'I know.’ He turned serious, Goodbye Frank Castle and Hello Punisher. 'We need to talk about that video.' The tone in this voice was enough for me to know he was beyond pissed.  
'I know, I have this meeting in 15 minutes and I need to meet for a finial review with my last client. I should be done by 3.'  
He nodded. I took my cell phone and entered my address at the warehouse. ‘I’ll be there at 3:30.’ He got the message and got up from the chair I think for good show he leaned down and kissed my forehead and walked away. I looked at Henderson's building, he wasn’t there so why the damn kiss. That man!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little back story as what Isse has been up to.

At the meeting with Mr. Henderson.  
   
‘So that’s your husband, I take it?’ Henderson asked. In my head I am saying I wish but I had to say.  
   
‘No Pete’s my boyfriend.’ Ok boy that is a friend.  
   
‘He seems interesting to say the least a little rough around the edges for someone like you.’  
   
‘Well I guess that’s the Marines for you, I prefer them rough around the edges and someone who likes to get dirty.’ Unlike Mr Henderson, who looks like he has a valet dress him in the morning. And Frank doesn’t have a problem with getting dirty or even a little bloody, ok a lot of blood everywhere. I remember a vivid memory of both Frank and me completely kited out on armor and a lot of blood everywhere and finding that a complete turn on. I had a hard time getting some sleep that night back at the barracks thinking about hooking up with me and stripping him out of that armor.  
   
‘So he can take care of himself and you?’ Oh damn back to this conversation.  
   
‘Oh you certainly say that but I don’t need Pete to take care of me.’ If he only knew he was in the same room as the Punisher a little bit ago he would have probably shit himself in his Armani suit.

3:30 p.m. could not come soon enough I was happy to Frank again but nervous about the video of Billy and Jack's final moments. Finally back to the warehouse and Frank waiting at the gate I entered the key code and gate opened and we drove up the warehouse I activated the garage door and we both drove in. I shut the Jeep off and closed the door he was out of his van and walked over to my side of the vehicle.   
   
And the next thing I saw was this large black and brown ball of fur came running out of nowhere Ranger stopped and stood beside me unsure if he should take Frank as a threat to me or not waiting for my instruction.  
'Ranger sit' he did as instructed 'Good soldier, this Frank, he's a friend so he is not a chewy toy got it'. I was knelling next him. Then I noticed Frank knelling down reaching out his hand for Ranger to inspect.  
Ranger walked over and smelled his hand and sat down on his hunches with this goofy doggie grin and his tongue hanging out. Frank started to pet him and noticed the metal tipped front teeth.  
'MWD?'  
'Yes my former battalion work dog I had to steal him from the base before I truly went off the grid. I found out after I left that no one else could handle him and they were going to put him down let’s why I had to go back and get him. Hell I wasn’t even his handler.’  
At this point of the conversation Ranger was on his back and Frank was rubbing his belly.   
‘Some guard dog you are!’ I said as Frank laughed. ‘I knew that damn dog would like you.’  
Our moment of happiness was over. We walked over to the stairs that lead to the second floor. Frank handed me the black case back.  
'So where do you want to start?' I asked him.  
I sat down at the computer station and removed my laptop and hook it up to charge along with my phone.  
'I'am not sure.' Frank said 'I know you never cared for Billy even before this.' He held up the case.   
‘Originally Billy was “I’am Mr Sex on stick and every woman wanted him”. It was the attitude that just rubbed me the wrong way something that always lingering beneath the surface.' I picked up the case. 'This just sickens me to no end. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to go to the hospital and cut him into tiny little pieces.' Frank knew I could do it too there was an interrogation I was apart once.  
I got up and walked to the secured wall case and unlocked it and rolled the steel door over to the left. At that point Frank walked over to what I could say is admire the beautiful multitude of weapons particularly a new state of the art sniper rifle and his hand reached out to it.  
'Are you preparing for a military take over?’  
'Now that hurts Frank, you know me, you can never be too prepared.’  
‘Plan with a plan.’ Frank said quietly.  
‘You sound like Iggy.’  
'What have you really been doing?’ The tone in his voice almost seemed like a warning. ‘And I don't mean your security firm.'  
'Did you see last weeks paper with the man that got off scot-free for murder and rape of a ten year old girl.' I said as I placed the black case next to Jack's gun.  
'Yeah, yeah I did, what’s that got to do with you?'  
‘Who do you think put a bullet in his head?’ I turned to face him. ‘I get to choose who I kill now." I walked to the couch and sat down.  
He come over and sat down in the chair across from it.  
'People hire me to do what needs to be done. The law has failed that mother and she really didn't have the money. Not that I would take it from her, but I did the job anyway. So some justice was done the way it should have been.'  
'Only the ones that deserve it’ Frank said barely controlling something deep beneath the surface.  
'Yes only the ones like this where the system has failed and I do my homework first on it too.'  
I was tired and this was a story I didn’t like to think about but at least this was Frank I was dealing with here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we get the backstory of Isabella’s husband and maybe Frank might stay over.  
> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. :)

The mission they sent Jack's team had not gone as planned. Their team of 6 came onto a small unreported enemy compound. What they found was Russo's team, which were apart of the drug run operation. Russo's team took out all the members of the Seal team accept Jack. Russo took it upon himself to take on Jack. Enemy forces were also in the area so they could make this look like an ambush on the Seal Team and they had taken fire from both sides. Which was far from the truth.  
Jack had been several injured in the fire fight with Russo. Russo finally made his way over to him and the camera Jack had been wearing was still active and Billy was unaware of it, it caught the whole thing between them.  
"Do not worry Jack, I will make sure Isabella is taken care.' as he showed his wrist blade. 'I’ll make sure she gets a taste of her own medicine, she’s not the only one who knows how to use knives. I'll cut her up into little pieces. It's as shame you won’t be around to watch me do it. Just after I have my way with her, always thought she was to good.'  
Jack as able to get a word in before Billy knifed him again 'She is too good for you or anyone else. Good luck get near her.'  
   
‘Maybe Frank will console her, he’s always following that bitch around.’  
   
‘Frank’s a better man than you Russo I’d let him, he’d take better care of her.’  
   
‘We’ll see about that.’ Russo said.  
   
The MedVac has already been called early on by the Seal team and it finally arrived, Russo disappeared with his team. Back on base Jack was brought in and Isse was notified of what happen. She was taken to the med tent, where she stayed for 2 hours and 32 minutes until Jack passed away. Frank had been waiting outside the tent all that time. When she finally come out Frank walked her to a near by bench and knelt down in front of her. She wasn’t speaking just staring off in the distance, she was covered in Jack’s blood.   
Frank started to wipe up the blood from her hands using is towel. She turned her head to watch him, unsure of what she was see it was the first time she ever saw Frank crying.  
Iggy came and got her and walked her back to the barracks. She walked right by Russo who had an odd smirk on his face. Frank didn't notice but he followed Isse and Iggy. Russo shaking his head at Frank always following that bitch around.  
By the time he caught up she was putting on her gear.  
'What are you doing?' Frank asked.  
'Finishing this.’ she said as reached for her gun but Frank faster.  
‘No you don’t. He said.  
'You're not going to stop me from doing this Castle. I know where they were and I can get there. Give me the damn gun or I will just find another.'  
He handed her the gun back.  
'You’re not going alone!’  Frank said. ‘I’am coming with you.'  
'I am not ordering you to do this Lieutenant!’  
'I am not waiting for fucking order ma’am, I am going whether you like it or not. This is for Jack.’  
   
That was end of that Frank and Isse went to the enemy compound and killed everyone that was there. Nothing was said of the incident and Isse was sent home with Jack’s body.

 

At some point I must have fallen asleep on the couch. Frank took Ranger out for one last time for the evening. He locked up and turned off lights Frank went to my bedroom got the bed ready and come back to get me. Ranger watched as Frank carried me to the bed and followed him to the bedroom where he jumped up to the foot of the bed and laid down he continued to watch as Frank removed my shoes and socks and started to remove some of my clothes and at the point I woke up.  
He quickly stopped 'Stay.' I said as grabbed his arm, there was several long seconds which felt like hours. He just starred at me unsure what to do, I slowly got up and change to my night clothes. Frank began to removed his boots and socks, next his hoodie revealing a black muscle t-shirt. Oh dear lord, what was I think and next thing I know off comes his blue jeans. Boxers and skin tight muscle t-shirt, oh dear. He's fucking with me now. Back to bed and lights out. Frank still didn't seem to know what to do. 'I promise I won't bite.' I paused as he laid down next to me. 'Not unless you want me to.' Right back at you Frank.  
There was a little bit of a huff from his side of the bed.  
‘Get some sleep Frank.' I said as I laid my hand on his forearm. And the next thing I knew awoke many hours later with my head resting on his left shoulder and his arm wrapped around my back. My right hand resting on his stomach a very firm stomach I might add. His left hand resting on my forearm. I didn't move, please don't let him think I am his wife. I looked at the clock it was 7:00 in the morning, damn I never slept that late!  
I didn’t really need to be anywhere at any particular time today. I noticed his hand moving on my forearm and his right hand rubbing my back a little. Was he trying to wake me up or just wanted to savor the moment, I noticed he took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, so I finally broke the ice.  
'How did you sleep last night?'  
'Surprising well I haven't really slept that good in a long time. What about you?’ he asked.  
'I can say the same, I think we both needed that'.  
A whine come from the bottom of the bed.   
'Ranger it's too damn cold to get out of bed.' Next the whine came a little growl. 'OK fine, but no playing games and chasing the pigeons.' Frank chuckled.  
We got up Frank headed for the shower, I am not stupid and we were too close for comfort and he needed to take care of some thing. I wasn’t letting myself think it was me that he was attracted to and sporting a hard on for me but that it been a long time for him, hell me too.  
I let Ranger out and headed back to start coffee and breakfast. Frank came in to the kitchen told me to hit the shower and he would finish up. His hair was still wet from the shower.  
That didn’t help at all seeing him like that and knowing what he had been up to in the shower and I could help him at least. I hit the side of my head on the wall of the shower, what the hell was in thinking! He still mourning his wife. And I was thinking about helping him get off in the shower. I hoped he enjoyed the show the night before that he created which from the reaction from the video I saw he did. And that was the quickest shower I had taken since basic training. He had just finish breakfast and brought it and the coffee to the table. I let Ranger back in and got his food and water for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were we found Isse and Frank exploring a rooftop and further background on what Isabella had been up to prior to her disappearance.

‘What do you have planned today?' he asked.  
'Oh I have do a little exploring on a roof top?’ I replied and he stopped mid-fork to his mouth.  
'What?'  
I laughed, ‘That idiot that met us at Starbucks yesterday.' he nodded.  'Well I need to check out his roof, most of the building is secure, but they have this sky light. I guess it’s more like an atrium. Anyway when I first said something about it, being on issue he said “Who would use the skylight to come in?' I almost bit my tongue off trying not to laugh.' I was laughing hard now and so was Frank.  
'I have to see this." He said. 'You mind if I tag along?' he asked.  
'No not all, I'll show you the inside it would be good to have a fresh set of eyes looking at things I might have missed.'  
'You don't miss a thing Isabella.'  
'Well you never know, you don't have anything planned?’  
'No, not really, I still trying to figure out what to do.’

So off we went to Henderson’s building, more like the neighbors roof with a couple of scopes. Frank took one look at the skylight and its easy access handle to allow for maintenance or whatever to be completed, this hand was highly visible to anyone.  
'Why don't you just advertise with big flashing lights “Open here” I said.  
'No one ever uses a skylight, hell they made that damn easy for anyone to use. No need to bring a glass cutter, hell they probably have a nice place to set up for a hook to rappel down too.’ Frank said.   
   
I started laughing uncontrollably I hadn’t felt this good in a long time.  
'Come on lets go see the inside of the easy access entrance.'  
Back to street and headed into the building, I pointed out things of interest that Frank thought were good. I explained about the windows which replaced by the previous owner after 9-11. Shatter proof glass and explain to have maintenance or security where to look to make sure. And then we came to the sky light and that had us rolling again.  
'Nope no one will ever use that.’ Frank said and smile to his face which as of late was a rare sight. He looked happy for a change and I could say he even looked at ease.  
‘So when does Henderson leave for the day?’ Frank asked.  
'I believe he told me around 6 and most of the staff are gone at 5.'  
'Now I don’t want to insult you but let me guess you do have some gear lying around the warehouse for rappelling, right?' Frank asked as we were on our way back to the Jeep.  
'Of course I do Frank,’ I smiled at him, ‘Got anything planned this evening?'  
‘Hope just hanging out on a roof top.' Frank said smiled back. ‘We need to stop by my place to get some stuff.’

We stopped at Frank's apartment where he ran in quickly and came out with a black duffle bag and throw it in the back seat. Once a Marine always a Marine, I can guarantee that was all of his belongs in that bag. Back to the warehouse and over to a large supply closet for essentials I started pulling out ropes, harness and gloves and placing them in a rucksack. At this point Frank helps himself at the gun safe and takes down the sniper rifle the M-40A3.  
'Don't think you are walking off with that?' I said over my shoulder as he pulls it up to his shoulder to look through the scope.  
‘Hm, we’ll see.’ Frank said as he has this biggest grin on his face.  
'What do you think of the new digital camera scope. I am not so sure of the digital screen part thou the night vision is prefect.' I asked.  
'Yeah I am not so sure either maybe someone will have to let me try it out.’ He said with a smile, damn he needed to smile more.  
We got the Jeep packed up and headed back over to the job site. Up on the roof we are had every thing ready to go, Frank was enjoying himself.  
‘Do you do this often?' he asked.  
‘No, most clients are not this fucking self confident as this asshole is.'  
We took a look at the access point, there was absolutely no lock or sensor on the window. From this view point we could see the lobby 5 stories below the lights were on half power.  
Frank opened the window access and I worked on tying off the ropes to rappel. We harnessed up and down we went, once down we were lucky enough to run into Mr. Henderson just as he came out of elevator.  
'What's go on here?' he asked just as we turned to face him.  
‘Ms Stone?'  
'We were just proving a valuable point to you about faulty security.' I said as I removed the harness.  
'You had made a comment that no one would use a skylight and we just proved someone could. Which there are absolutely no locks or a security sensor to alert the guards.’ Just as one came over to see what was going on. Henderson was shocked beyond belief as he looked to the skylight.  
'Don’t worry we'll get the ropes cleaned up and close the window.’ Frank said as we walked out. After everything was said and done we headed home for a beer.

Finally back at the warehouse with beer and pizza and sitting on the living room floor Ranger laying next to Frank. I have officially lost my dog to him!  
   
'OK so who was that guy running your operation? I remember him being an really asshole with that one mission. I also got the feel that Israel had something going on.'  
'Mossad.' I said 'Yes and no'. I paused this is going to difficult.  
'Max Pyro, my counterpart who was a Mossad agent and I would work together on some things in Afghanistan and Iraq. Sometimes it was not always connected to the war effort or CIA operations. It's hard to explain because Mossad always has a something up their sleeves, you know?’ Frank nodded. 'Thornstein was the lead operator from the CIA and we, Max and I were brought in. To run what would called black ops mission they (government) didn't want the rest of the world to know about, small one on one covert missions. I guess because I was fluent in the Arabic, my looks could pass for a woman of middle eastern background and not to mention my connection with Pyro and his looks and accent. It was easy for us to infiltrate areas, hell I was woman and women over there are covered from head to toe in a burka. Usually seen and not heard. So unlike your   
team or the regular forces we could go anywhere without being questioned too much.'

Flashback   
'I told you to bring the target in!' Thornstein yelled.  
'No you told us you wanted him dead.’ Grim said standing at attention arms behind her back.  
‘That is not what I instructed you to do.’ Thornstein said as he walked right up to her face.  
Pryo spoke up ‘No you clearly said you wanted him taken out.’ Thornstein stared him down not moving from his spot.  
‘Next time I suggest you be more specific. So if you want him in a body bag, mopped up in a bucket or his head on a silver plater I suggest you fucking specify that.’ I stared him down. ‘But you clearly said to both of us you wanted him dead not brought in for questioning.'  
Thornstein stormed out, at this point both Frank and Billy were in the room at the time of this conversation watching her. Frank watching her with an increasing interest.

'What are you thinking over there?' Pyro asked I still stared at the doorway.  
'I was pondering slitting his damn throat with my knifes but that won't look nice on my service record beside I have plans this evening.’ Frank notice she was kitted out in her armor and on her back with a pair wicked looking curved blades strapped to her back next to a pair of hand guns.   
‘Jack’s here on base?’ Pyro asked.  
   
‘Yep.’ Just as she was about to walk out of the room. It finally clicked with Frank who this was it had been a while.  
‘Grim’ Frank said at this point Billy walked away and it was just Grim and Frank in the room.  
'Hey stranger. I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been Frank?’  
'Good, you trying to behave yourself or are you looking for a fight?’ Pointing in the direction of Thornstein. ‘What’s your tally up to now?’ Frank laughed.  
‘Oh dear god don’t get me started with that asshole! You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.’ I winked at him.  
'So Jack's here?' Frank asked.  
'Yes, I haven't seen him in 3 months, I am not sure what he's doing in our neck of woods.‘

Back to present day.  
'He totally just disappeared off the base after he went after me.' I shook my head. 'At that point Pyro had gone to Israel, Thornstein had said Pyro was next on the list.' I paused for moment. 'I was able to reach Pyro to give him enough of a warning, but the bastard still got him in shoulder. So now he's off the grid, I can only assume he's gone under a new identity.'  
‘Never showed up deceased with the Army?" Frank asked.  
'Nope just AWOL, I have checked CIA's system, FBI just not DHS or NSA yet.'  
'I know someone who might be able to help. I think we should pay him a visit.'  
'Sure what could it hurt at the point the more help the better.' I said ‘So who's this friend?' I asked.  
'His name is David Lieberman goes by Micro. He's the one that helped me out awhile ago with the shit with…you remember Agent Orange?' He asked.  
'Oh fuck, him I remember that psycho.'  
'His name was William Rawlins with the CIA.'  
'Ok now it's clicking.' I said.  
‘Oh wait until I tell you about Marty Bennett.' Frank started laughing uncontrollably.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Isse pay a visit to Micro and learn about Frank’s first run in with Isabella.

So off we went out to downtown New York to DHS building, I don't know how he got us in and I wasn’t asking. It was very early morning and from what Frank said Lieberman is somewhat of any early morning person. I was at his desk working on his computer. The office was in the dark only lite by the computer screen, Frank was a sitting by the door concealed in the dark it was reassuring that he was there.   
Lieberman finally made his appearance and was surprised to see someone sitting at his desk.  
'Ah I’am sorry can I help you? I don't think I know you'. He said a little startled.   
'No we don't know each other but we have a certain friend in common. Why don’t you come in and close the door.’ I nodded to him once he closed the door and that’s when he finally noticed Frank sitting there.  
'Frank?'  
'Lieberman'  
‘What the hell is going and what the hell are you doing at my computer?' Lieberman asked.  
'Oh just looking up some internet porn for Frank.' All I got was a 'hum' from Frank by the door and a wink along with that smirk of his that he was trying to hide than Frank finally spoke up.  
'We need your help with someone we are trying to find. Someone she use to work with.'  
'Is this something like what you were involved with before Frank?' Lieberman asked.  
   
‘Well kind of but not really.‘ I said  'I have already checked CIA, FBI and I am currently looking at DHS and I also need to check the NSA' I started to say. Lieberman ran to the other side of the desk behind me.  
'How do you know how to get through to the CIA?'  
‘Really you’re not the only one with computer skills,' I said. ‘I am looking for Major General Steven Thornstein.' I showed them a picture of him on the army database I still had access to.  
‘He's works for NSA now.' Lieberman said.  
‘What?’ I said   
‘He is William Burk, intelligence analyst.’  
‘Nice so he gets a new life, new name and I get a bullet.' I said.  
'Does someone want to fill me in on what the hell is going on?' Lieberman said.  
'Thornstein was the leader of a special ops group with connection to the CIA, not on the level like Frank but a small scale infiltrated group to take single target. Kind of like the lead up to Bin Laden but no full on strike team. Just a person and a small target or more like a woman and burka and said target. And “Oh look I have gun hiding under here.”  
‘She is a female versus of you, Frank.’ Lieberman said pointing at Isse.  
‘So I guess it's ok for “Burk” to know to much intel but not me. But I guess I should consider myself lucky and was able to get out with my life but not my name.' Frank looked at me briefly and back to Lieberman he spoke again.  
'Where do you find these people Frank?' as he pointed to me. ‘You attract all kind of the shit.’  
'We serviced together and I was a good friend of her husband.' Frank said.  
'Was?' Lieberman questioned.  
'He deceased.' I said. ‘Frank helped me with something there too.'  
'Did you kill more people Frank? Wasn’t the total number around 37?’ Looking at Frank and back to me.  
‘Yes ‘we’ killed people just the wrong fucking ones.’ I said. ’And just 37 Lieberman? Are sure you missed a zero or two. I know his body count we use to compare numbers back in the day.’ He paled at that comment. ‘Now tell me about how you know Burk and where I can find him!’  
'Burk' or should I say Thornstein is an intelligence analyst at NSA. I have some old contacts from before... Anyway he just showed up one day out of the blue and moved right it to the Senior Analyst job. He is currently working with Madani on a project.'  
Before I could speak up Frank said. 'We want info on the project.'  
'Frank' Lieberman said with a bit of warning in his voice.  
'Nope, not a chance he got scot-free here and she got a bullet to the back of the head.' Frank said.  
   
Lieberman handle his hands up. 'Ok...Ok.'  
So I change the subject. ‘So what’s this about Morty Bennett, Frank?’ I asked.  
‘Scrotum clamps and a mistress.’ He replied.  
   
‘What?’ I started laughing uncontrollably.

‘Oh yeah why don’t you just tell her you broke into military base too Frank, good one.’ Lieberman said from his computer desk.  
   
‘Breaking into a military base, now that does sound like Frank.’ I laughed. ‘So Morty was into some kinky shit than. I take it went too far and that’s how he died.’

‘No that’s Billy and Agent Oranges doing and he knew to much about what they were doing and wanted him out of the way.’  
   
‘So no wonder Morty was a little bit interested in me, he liked a girl in charge. Scrotum clamps you want to try that out later Frank?’ I asked with a wink. 

Lieberman almost choked and Frank just stared at me I am not sure what was going on in that head of his but he was thinking of something that’s for sure. After a bit he got up and went to walk around to make sure no one else came in to the building that we didn’t know about. 

Lieberman finally spoke up ‘Is there something going on between you and Frank?’ I looked at him. ‘You seem to oddly fit each other so to speak and he seems more calm and I guess you can say relaxed. If you could ever use that word with Frank.’

‘It’s the unspoken rule.’ I said Lieberman looked up at me with an odd look on his face. ‘We were both married maybe if our paths crossed earlier on it might have been different for us. But he had his wife and I had my husband and we were both off limits and we respected our vows.’  
He just nodded his head ‘Things are different now.’ Lieberman said quietly. Meaning both of our spouses were deceased.  
‘True I know if it was my husband alive I won’t want him to be alone at least not forever. I can’t think Maria would want for Frank either. I understand some people need more time than others. But they don’t need to go this life alone.’ Lieberman nodded.  
   
‘Did Frank tell you how we met?’ He asked.  
   
‘Just the shit about about Agent Orange and the drug running.’  
   
‘I was the one the supplied him with the video that started us on this path to bringing those people done. But anyway that also meant I was dead for a year to my wife and 2 kids until Frank was about to bring those people down.’ He paused not sure where to go with conversation. ‘I can agree with you about that considering the circumstances I wouldn’t want that for my wife either. For the short amount of time that I have known Frank, he will get you through this.’ He waves his hand at the screen. Just than Frank came back in the room.

Frank remembering their first meeting:  
Frank was a little out numbered he had gotten separated from the rest of group of men of his small battalion. Not that he minded, he enjoyed this one on one shit. Lived it.  
He had just set his sights on a nest of insurgents and was about to line up for a shot. When someone else beat him to it. The soldier had taken out all four of the insurgents in a short amount of time. Using what he could call wicked curved knives and one shot to the head with a handgun.  
The unknown soldier was up ahead of him and turned briefly back to his hiding spot and got up and ran to his location. He wasn’t sure how this soldier knew he was there, maybe sixth sense.  
He didn't recognize the uniform it wasn't someone from his group.  
'Where the fuck did ya come from? No one else was to be out here.' Frank yelled at this unknown soldier.  
‘Oh I was out looking for a new dress and it looked like you needed some help.’ He heard a woman’s voice yell over to him and she finally turned to look at him as she put away her hand gun and pulled out a M4 rifle with looked as if she modified it with SOPMOD 2 package. He had taken note of those wicked looking blade that she carried on her back in a special made holster.  
Well this interesting and Frank was loving that gun she had, she noticed that he was staring at her and the gun.  
'Don't worry Jarhead, a little girl like me knows how to use a gun like this. If you want get out of here soon I suggest that we head due north there is a building there we can take cover in. A helo will be here shortly for a ride back to base unless you want to walk back from here.’  
At that she was up and running in the direction she stated, Frank was up and after her a few seconds behind.   
'When the hell did ya come up with this plan?' He yelled after her and finally crossed the doorway ducking down out of the way. Just in time as another round of bullets fly over head.  
'Oh I came up with that all by myself while I was doing my nails on our little sprint across street as we were getting shot at.' she said as if it was no big deal as another few rounds came again from above them across the street.  
'Look lady, cut the shit.'  
At this point she was knelling down and removed a back pack and zipped open and began assembling a sniper riffle.  
‘It’s Colonel and I didn’t get there with my looks it was foot up someone's ass all the way,' she said she still had her back to the entrance, once the rifle was assemble she pivoted to her left and took out the shooter on the roof top across the street who had caused all the problems. And the gun fire ceased from above.  
She turns back to Frank. 'Now what did you need to know again.' she asked Frank as he turned and looked out the entrance to the building and the shooter that was currently dead, He turned back to her as she stood up she noticed he had a wick grin on his face. He liked what he saw it was love at first sight.   
'How did you know about the helo?'  
'Oh well that was already in the works but just will need a charge of a pick up LZ.'  
They then began a systematic checking each of the three floors lucky there were only a hand full of insurgents left but it seemed as if it was competition on how many they could each take, trying to out do each other. Once they reached the roof, she called in the new LZ they processed securing the roof and within minutes they heard the helo on the horizon it finally arrived in about 5 minutes later they were safe aboard and were back on base within 20 minutes.   
Once it touched down she got out of the helo ahead of Frank.  
‘Hey do ya gotta name or should I just call you Colonel?’ Frank asked and before she could answer a voice called across the tarmac.  
‘Grim.’ She turned to find her husband.  
‘Hey Frank, good to see you. Have you ever met my wife Isabella?’  
‘Your wife?' Frank asked  
'Yep got keep on eye on her, she's trouble sometimes.' Jack said.  
'Yeah I kind of got first hand experience there for a bit.' Frank said.  
'Now who just saved your ass Castle?' I said 'I could have left you there.'  
'Isse I’ll met up with you in bit I have to report in.’ Jack said and leaned snuck a kiss.  
'Ok, behave.' I said 'Me behave it's you I need to worry about behaving.' Jack said with a laugh and she turned to walk away.   
'Ma’am, so is it Isse, Isabella, Grim or Colonel that I call you?’ Frank winked at with that damn trademark grin.  
‘You can me whatever you want Frank.’  
Damn why did we both have to be married, he swears it was love at first sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Madani makes an appearance and we be getting some extra help. It will start to ‘heat up’ in the next chapter with Frank and Isse. Sorry such a slow burn. Let me know what you think.

After they were done with Lieberman, Frank contactEd Madani and they met up at the peer.  
'Long time no see Madani.' He called out behind her.  
'Castle' She said as she turned around.  
Isse had been keeping an eye out on the area and finally walked over behind Madani.  
'She's clear, no one followed.’ She turned around, never hearing Isse coming up behind her.   
‘What the hell is going?’ She starts to reach for her gun.  
'I wouldn't go there if I were you unless you want to lose your hand." Isse said.  
‘Castle you better explain to me what the hell is going on?' Madani said.  
'You know someone named Burk that you are currently working on a project with, I won't go into too many details.' Frank said with a smirk.  
‘I would advise you to use extreme caution with Burk.’ Isse said.  
'And why should I listen to you?' Madani asked.   
'Let's just say I use to work with 'Burk’ in Iraq and Syria when he was Major General Steven Thornstein.’ Madani had a look concern.   
‘He decided that I knew to much and attempted to put a bullet in the back of my head. I guess that was his way of thanking me for all my hard work and service to our country.’  
'Who exactly are you?' Madani asked.  
'I go by many names, but if you have someone you trust in the CIA,' which we knew she did. 'I would ask them to see what they can find on the code name Grim.' I looked to Frank, he just nodded.  
‘You can trust her.’ he said to me.  
I handed her the USB stick.  'If they can't help you, this will get you started.'  
'What the hell is going on?' Madani asked.  
'I was apart of a covert special ops, that the CIA was running with Army. Nothing like Frank’s issue a while back, this was a one on one strike. The hits that the special forces could not to do. We made infiltration on the highest level. Does the Aswarhar compound attack ring any bells to you?’ Isse asked.  
'Yeah it does.' Madani said, knowing that a high ranking terrorist leader was killed.  
'I am the one the cut the head off the snake.’ Madani was in shock.  
'Burk/Thornstein was the head of operation he got to walk away clean and I got shot because I knew to much.'  
'What do you want with Thornstein?' Madani asked.  
'I want to bring him down. He killed a CIA agent, unjustified attack on two soldiers, one being killed and almost took out a Mossad agent. And I can assure you Mossad it is not happy about that. I just need to get close enough for him to admit it. I have more than enough intel on him for proof of the attack and killing and than turn him over to Mossad to deal with.'  
I wanted to say I would love to cut his head off but Thornstein was not real target. Just unfinished business, to get my life back. Russo was my target.  
'Look at the USB and if you need one of us. We will know where to find you.' Frank said. We walked away and when we were far enough out of the area I finally spoken up.  
'We can trust her, right? I want this to end and end now.'  
'Yeah we can trust her, she helped me out before.' Frank said.

Later that evening Madani reviewed the files on the USB at home. She spoke with Lieberman the next day, she wanted him to contact Isse and Frank. She needed her to come in or meet somewhere safe.  
She was going to help take 'Burk' down.  
'It's your choice you can either come in here or we can talk at a neutral place.' Madani said. They were on a speak phone conversation in Central Park, Isse looked at Frank, he just tilted his head.  
'We'll get back to you on that shortly.’  
‘Is it safe to go in to DHS?' Isse asked.  
'You did nothing wrong Isabella, I'll be there with you every step of the damn way.’  
‘Contact Lieberman and see if Thornstein is at DHS.' she said to Frank. He nodded and dialed Lieberman.  
'It's clear he's not there.' Frank said.  
'We'll go now.' I said.  
'Ya calling Madani back?’ Frank asked as he hailed a taxi and gave the address to the driver.  
‘Expect the unexpected.' I said.  
'That my girl.' Frank said. I didn’t know how to take that comment from Frank, not that I didn’t like it. Ok I loved it, I was just shocked to hear he say that. 

25 minutes later they were at DHS with Lieberman walking them to Madani's office.  
'You certainly stirred up a hornet nest now Frank and what should I called you?' Looking at Isse.  
‘Isabella.'  
'Beautiful name for such a dangerous person, she's a good pick for you Frank.'  
Frank just looked at him, I am not sure if he was going to rip his head off or hug him and knife him in the back at the same time. Madani was in her office when Lieberman knocked he walked if first, next Frank and than me. All the hostility that I experienced on the pier was gone.  
   
She was shocked to see us but I found her very inviting.  
‘I have asked my contact at the CIA Hector Martintez and he speaks quite highly of you' she said to me.  
'Hector was our contact for these missions.' I said.  
'Hector says he was shocked to hear you were alive and he is coming here. He would like to see you I can call him and tell him you come in early.'  
'What does he know about Thornstein?' I asked.   
'Just as shock to hear he was alive. Apparently he went AWOL with Army but because of his position they didn't want make it public that a high ranking officer walk off with classified intelligence. And they have been looking for him ever since.’  
‘Apparently not too hard.’ Frank said.

Hector Martintez finally arrived and was ushered into the conference room. He stopped as soon as he saw Isabelle.   
'You know when Madani first asked about you, I didn’t know what to say, you never once left my thoughts. You were one of our best field operators and I was absolutely heartbroken to hear about your death which I thought was hard to believe. I had absolutely no idea went Thornstein rogue.’ He paused 'And when she told me that you were alive it almost didn’t come as much surprise. I knew you are harder to kill than most people and could always find a way out when no one else could. We'll get this sorted with Thornstein I can assure you this will not go punished. He's going to pay for this.'

After our meeting with Madani, we headed back to the warehouse. I must have been too quiet for Frank.  
'Isabella.' Frank said.  
'Hm?' Not wanting to look him in the eyes.  
'You're not going at this alone, not while I am still standing.' I turned to look at him.  
‘This isn't why I wanted to speak to you,’ referring back to Curt. ‘I wasn't asking for your help.'  
'You never had to ask for my help ever.' it's that look he gave you when Jack was killed. 'This may not be my fight but you know I've got your six. I’am not letting that bastard worm his way out of this again. You’ll get your name back.'  
I nodded what did I do to deserve such a devotion. Maybe Jack was right and he knew something that none of us could see that Frank and my life were some how intertwined.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we have Isabella and Frank finally getting past the flirting and get into it.

We somehow ended up on the couch together just talking about things. At some point we fell asleep and when I woke up all I heard was the sound of Frank's breathing he was laying sound asleep behind me. I could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest on my back. Did he never sleep?  
I was using his right bicep as a pillow and the rest of his arm wrapped around my head and I felt his fingers in my hair. His left arm was draped over my stomach holding onto my arm, his head was nestled at base of my neck. I reached for my phone on the coffee table 11:18pm. Ranger looked up from his spot on the floor. He whined a little 'Ok' I whispered. 'You'll wake him.’ I slowly extracted myself from Frank, damn dog.  
Just when I was almost up his arm snaked around my waist pulling me back his body tense. No surprise Frank was a light sleeper.  
'What…Where’re ya going?' he mumbled I turned and placed a kiss to his temple.  
'It’s 11:20 I need to let Ranger out.' I heard a soft grunt and he instantly responded and lets go.  
I got up and let Ranger out and while he was outside I locked and shut the lights off. I watched Frank as he drifted off again, his guard was down. His features on his usually tense face where it easy. He was hardly recognizable and I was finally able to see below the hard exterior the man he was. It was heartbreaking really. Finally Ranger came back and we walked back to the couch.   
   
'Hey' I said quietly he didn’t stir at first, I began raking my fingers through his hair, slow and deliberate massaging his temple with my thumb, god he must be tired. His eyes slowly came open.  
'Hey' I said again smiling at him. 'Come on, let's go to bed.' I tugged on his arm.  
He got up slowly, 'What time is again?' He asked  
'It’s 11:30.' He stands and takes hold of my hand not wanting to let me go.  
There was a low hmm in the back of Frank's throat as he situates himself and pulls me over beside him in bed. One arm over my hip my head was above his, his head was resting next to my breast. I started running my fingers through his hair again at the crown massaging gently, down the side of his head. Where his buzz cut starts to thin.  
'Mhm.' Damn that voice of his, low and grainy.  
'Keep doin' that, baby girl.' his hand at hip was rubbing circles on my side it almost tickles, why did he have to say those two words.  
'You like that Francis?’ I know I am the only one that could get away with using his full name.  
'Yeah keep doing that.’ I worked lower to his neck and back up.  
'I'll have to return the favor.' He murmured.  
‘Damn right you will.' Tugging a little of his short hair at the top.  
'Mhm.' was all I got, so Frank liked the hair pulling thing. I would have never guess he like a head massage too.  
   
He finally slips back to sleep and lay down beside him and sleep finally takes me. 

Ok again with the first one to wake up thing, what the hell. I watched him while he slept. Lets see where I can go with this. He just has his damn boxers on again, he torments me. I say fuck it and I’am done with the flirting.  
I pulled slightly on his boxers he was out cold I was surprised I was able to pull them off completely, without waking him. I began to licking the ridges of his muscles on his stomach he stirred a little. I kissed him along the v of his lower abdomen muscles to his groin. Damn him and those muscles.  
I noticed his cock was starting to harden, boy was hung, biting my lip. I took him in my hand and started working him.   
At that point Frank was wide awake his hand gripped my arm and his eyes just staring at me. He was leaking precum, I smoothed it down his thick shaft, lubricating it then back up, working him slowly. He held his breath I took my thumb and fingers and tighten around the top of his cock and move down over the tip. With my other I pressed and gripped him tightly against the base of his cock causing him to catch his breath and he moaned. I looked at him Frank had this heated look to his eyes.  
'Do you want me to stop Francis?’ I asked.  
'Fuck no!'  
'Good I wasn’t going to.’  
   
I leaned down another bead of precum formed on the tip I leaned down and swiped it with my tongue.  
'Fuck.' He threaded his fingers through my hair pulling me towards him. I opened my mouth and his length as deep as I could.  
'You're going to be the death of me, baby girl. Deep throat me I want to feel the back of your throat.’  
I looked up his eyes were still on me but half closed. Lust had taken over, I licked his head again long and slow especially over the slit.  
'Fuck, Isse!’  
I took him in my mouth again closing my lips around him and sucking, my free hand working his balls. Scraping my nails along the skin, his hips come off the bed.  
I took him all the way in he wanted me to deep throat him he got it.  
‘Oh fuck!’ He said again.  
'You like that Lieutenant?' I teased.  
'Don't Fuck Stop, Ma’am!’   
   
I repeated the process take my time licking underneath his cock. I sucked on his balls which near made him cum.  
‘Suck my cock Isabella!' Frank command.  
My lips wrapped around him again sucking, my tongue swirling around and caressing every gorgeous inch of him. I felt him tight in his balls he fisted my hair holding my head in place. He came in my mouth I welcome every ounce of his cum. I sucked on his head again I was rewarded with another shot of cum. I licked him clean and he pulled me up to him side wrapping his arms around me.  
'Interesting way to wake up.' he said with a smirk.  
'Hm' I said.  
'I thought I was the one to pay you back.’ Frank said.  
‘Oh and how were you going to do that?' I asked turning my head to look at him.

 

‘As if you had to ask Isabella.’ Frank said I started touching him again.  
'Careful baby girl, you might unleash something you can't handle.' he murmured into my hair.  
'Oh I know I can handle it Francis.' I moved to look down at him. He raised a thick eyebrow at me in disbelief.  
'You asked for it'. He said and he moved so fast flipping me over on my back and started peppering my skin with slow kisses working his way down pulling up my tank top. Starting at my jaw, down my neck reaching to suck my nipples cupping both of my breasts in his rough hands. Down my abdomen where he stopped and kisses just above my pubic bone, my hands rest on his shoulders.  
He watched as I sucked in my breath.  
'What's wrong babe?’ Frank Castle, aka The Punisher, A-1 fucking tease.  
He settle down onto his stomach with his head between my legs and looks up at me with that Cheshire Cat grin of his. He dips his head down and starts a trail of kisses on the top of my thighs. His rough hands slide the down backs of my knees and pushing my legs apart. Moving my right leg over his shoulder and moving in closer. He planted a kiss at my v before running his tongue up my slit.  
‘Oh Frank.’  
I can feel his breath against my skin at the v of my thighs. On this was fucking torture.  
'You're so fucking wet, babe.'  
'Frank'.  
I swear I felt him smirk against my thigh that bastard.   
‘Is this all for me?' he started licking my clit with slow kitten licks, all I could do at this point was moan. My hands found Frank's short hair, he likes the hair pulling thing he'll get it.  
‘Oh yeah it’s all for you.’ I said hoarsely.  
‘Good I am starved.’  
He started roughly sucking on my clit, his strong hands holding my hips down.  
'Christ Frank, please.' I feel him smirk against me.  
'You like that, baby girl.' He turns his head and kisses both of the inside of my thighs.  
'Oh Fuck Frank!' Grabbing his hair again he drags his tongue up my entrance and pushes his tongue all the way in. At the point I was speechless, not even a moan. I couldn’t even think straight everyone of those damn fantasy I had for him came to life.  
He reached with his thumb and presses against my clit - not moving, just a hint of pressure.  
'Please move Frank.'  
He grunts 'You gotta say it baby girl' that glint in his eye. That man was evil.  
'Please make me cum. Lieutenant!'  
‘Ma'am Yes Ma’am.’ He had this predatory gleam in his eyes. Oh so he liked the military thing too. I’ll give him a damn order.  
Slowly applies more pressure to my clit, he slips his fingers off my clit and pushes two of his fingers inside of me, so slow and finally comes to rest at his knuckles.  
'You're so fucking tight baby girl.' sliding his fingers out about halfway then pushes back in, curling up towards my stomach, he deliberately brushes against my G-spot, I thrusted my hips down onto his fingers trying to build up friction.  
'Good girl, fuck my fingers.' he thrusted his fingers, his finger stretching me out. At this point only a moan came out he silences my whine when he pulled out has fingers with a brief kiss to my lips before planting his mouth over my clit and started sucking.  
'Oh fuck I am going to cum.’  
‘Just let go, Isabella I got you.' Frank said.  
The force of that long awaited orgasm tore through my body. The aftershocks of my release kept me from coming down from my high. As he continued to lick me which added to it.  
'Had enough Colonel?’ he teased that damn bastard had the fucking audacity to grin like a wolf, who'd cornered his prey as licked his own fingers clean.

'I have confession to make' I said to Frank as we laid there side by side my head pressed against his chest with my hand resting on his stomach I loved hearing his heartbeat.  
'Mhm and what's that babe?’ As he rubbed my arm.  
‘Tactile Gear' his hands stops.  
'Say again?'  
'I want to see you in your tactile gear, the vest everything. You have no ideas what fucking hot that was for me over Afghanistan.'  
I stopped I went to far with that comment. 'I’am sorry.’ I said, 'I-shouldn't have said that,' I sat up quickly trying to get out of bed he grabbed my arm.  
'It wasn't right for me to say that... I...sorry.’ He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in cutting me off with a breathtaking kiss.  
   
'What do you want to do with me in my gear?' He whispering in my ear still holding the back of my head.  
'As if you had to ask Francis'  
'Oh I want to hear you say it Ma’am.' he smirked. 'I don't get that vest out for no one. Unless they deserve it.’ Oh so he wants to punish me, oh I dying here! A wicked thought of me over his knees spanking my ass bounced around in my head.  
   
I ran my hand down his chest. 'Oh just me on my knees in front of you.'  
I cupped his balls.  
'Fuck.' He moaned.   
'Ok I'll get the vest, you deserve it.’ He tried to get up from the bed I grabbed him and pulled him back down.  All I could do is giggle at this point.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To which Isse and Frank pay a visit to Curtis and Isabella helps Frank relieve some tension and stress over a bad run in. Give me some comments please let me know how I am doing here. I would appreciate it, please.

We went to visit Curtis, Frank still attended Curt's Veteran meetings and I tagged along. Frank had gone in early to setup before Curt got there. I went for good coffee and donuts and cookies (for myself). I thought I deserved that after this morning work out. Curt didn't know I was coming or that I was helping pay the rent that he use to get from Billy.  
‘Hey Frank, you know you don't have to do this. I can do this.’ Curt said.  
'Nope it’s fine, not a problem beside I got a surprise for you.' Frank said with a smile Curt noticed a big change in Frank, he seemed relaxed and not as haunted as before.  
'Oh what's the surprise.' Curt asked but Frank could answer.   
‘You told me not to be is stranger.' I replied.  
Curt whipped around.  
   
‘Isabella! He got you to come here.’ Curt pointed to Frank.  
'Frank can be very persuasive when he wants to be.' I said placed the donuts and cookies on the table next to the coffee.  
'You the one paying the rent now?' Curt asked and I nodded.  
'Come here.' He held open his arms I got the biggest hug ever.  
‘It should be Frank you’re hugging to pay him back for getting me here.'  
'Nah Isabella I am just glad to see and you're doing good. I was worried about you there for a bit'. Both his hands came to the side of my head looking me over with a critical eye.  
‘I am just glad he looked in on you.’ Curt said looking at me than to Frank, boy only if he knew.

Later after the meeting they went to get pizza and beer down street.  
   
Frank went to get another round of beers and finally Curt spoke up.  
‘Whatever the hell you are doing keep it up?' I looked at him raising an eye brow.  
'Frank.' Curt said. 'He was caged wolf and you have calmed him down. What in a matter of two weeks.' looking at Frank at the bar. 'Don't let him go.' Curt said.  
'Oh don't worry I am not going anywhere, he makes me feel like I gotta second chance at life.' smiling at Curt before looking down at my lap nervous to admit it.  
'You both deserve it.' Curt said.  
'I can’t replace her and I know he can't replace Jack.'  
'That's a chapter in both your lives one to hold onto. But you two can start your own chapter. You both deserve it.’ Curt said with a reassuring smile.

'Damn it Curt next you'll be planning the wedding the way you’re talking.'

'You never damn well know.’ Curt laughed Frank finally come back with the beers.

'What's so funny Curt.'

'Oh nothing just tell Isse about my Iggy adventure.' Curt lied.

‘Apparently I need to pay a visit to him.’ Frank said.

‘Damn Frank Iggy scares easily.’ I laughed.

‘He’s afraid of me, hm interesting.’ He laughed.  
_____

The next day we were out I had to meet with a new client and Frank tagged along, he was checking on the outside of the building when he ran into Karen. Karen had seen Frank with me and started questioned Frank about me as I was speak with a new client.   
   
‘Frank you are sure you can trust her?’ Karen said trying to touch him running her hands up his chest. ‘You don’t even know who she is, let me see what I can find out about her, remember Billy and what happened there you need to be careful with who you trust.’  
   
Frank grabs her hands and pushes her away roughly and snapped at her, ‘She is not the fucking same as Billy don’t ever fucking compare her to him. Leave it be Karen, you don’t know damn thing about this. Besides I am fucking dead to you remember.’ His eyes reduced back to the bitter cold glaze over his black eyes always held with rage. A side Karen never saw and was frightened by thinking Frank would never hurt her but she hit a nerve. Worse than reliving his family’s death. He walked away and over to Isse and took her keys out of her coat pocket to the Jeep and briefly telling her to take her time with this customer and he would be in the vehicle.   
I looked over at Karen, who had a look of disbelief on her face and she looked hurt and in tears. Ok I was beyond pissed, what the hell did the noisy bitch do to Frank.

In twenty minutes I finished with the new client and scheduled a meet later in the week. Frank was in the drivers seat of the Jeep, I knew Frank well enough to know that if he wanted to talk he would. It was quiet ride back to the warehouse and when they pulled in I got out first and walked to his side of the vehicle. They walked in silence up stairs to the loft. He headed straight to the shower and I waited a few minutes to give him privacy. I absolutely hated seeing him like this and I was damn determined to set this right. I found him sitting on the edge of the hot tub just staring off into the wall. I gently touched the side of his head running my hand over the velvety side in a circle. My fingers were cool against his overheated skin and Frank needed a much needed release. His hands clenched in his lap over and over, I stood in front of him lightly tracing my fingers over his forehead and cheekbones over and over. He reached up and grabbing at my hips tightly almost painfully as his finger dug into me I guarantee I’ll have bruises tomorrow he looked at me with heat that made me tremble.  
I sighed ‘Frank you never had to ask me you know that’ catching his gaze and he nods, a consent to me that I was in for it and knowing him it was about to get nasty. But he needed a sign from me as if he ever needed it from me, he could do whatever he wanted with me I wouldn’t fucking care.  
Letting out a deep growl, Frank stood abruptly and crushed his lips to mine pushing me back to the wall behind me. He wasn't gentle, but I sure as hell didn't care at all, I wasn’t gentle either I bit his lower lip hard making him groan and Frank’s hands worked at my shirt ripping at the material, I guess I’ll need to get a new shirt now and making quick work of my bra thankfully he didn’t rip it off of me. His finger tips gently caressing the sides of my breasts making me shriver almost ticklish. Next his hands unbuttoned my pants, leaving me with my black thong. I whined at him when he pulled away from me and out of reach from my hands and made quick work of his own clothes, leaving them on the floor next to mine. His cock stood attention, god his big. He knelt down in from of me and slowly took he time sliding the thong down placing a kisses on my stomach and than he grabbed my ass and stands up lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his waist as if I weighed nothing. I moaned as Frank lined up and thrusted up into me hard. He stretched me to my limits, filling my to the point where it felt that this is were he belonged and I belonged to him. Frank pulled at my hair to the left, bringing his mouth to my shoulder and biting at my skin leaving his mark there, claiming me drawing blood.  
‘Frank, Bed, Now!’ I commanded as I raked my finger nails over his scalp and down his back as he licked the blood off my shoulder.   
‘Ma’am, Yes, Ma'am.’ his voice was rough, heated. He didn’t dare lift me off of him, but carried me to bed his thick cut arms wrapped tightly around me. ‘I ain’t letting you fall ma’am.’ He said carried me and eventually sat me down on the edge of the bed as he kneeled in front of me and he finally pulled out. He looked me over like a hungry wolf. I sure as hell didn't mind being his prey.  
I took in his carved muscles and perfectly crafted body. Frank was dead sexy in every sense of the word. This was a sight I needed to savor, to worship every inch of this skin. Words couldn't form in my mouth, but some wicked thoughts bounced inside of my head I licked my lips.  
‘Speechless Isabella? Damn, that's a fucking first for you.’ Frank's voice was filled with grit and he smile wickedly at me. God they need to bottle that man.   
Scar tissue and bullet wounds adorned his tan skin. Everyone of them told a story some I knew and some I wanted to know more of. I wanted to run my fingers along the each path of those marking, learn their history and memorize the patterns with my fingers and tongue.  
I stared at him and a spike of arousal hit my stomach, I loved this man, he was going to be the death of me.   
The cold rage in his eyes was gone now - replaced with that lust for me alone. I didn't have much time to think before Frank was at me again pulling me towards him and thrusting into me so hard in one swift movement.  
I could do is moan his name, grabbing at the base of his head as he pounded into me. Oh I didn’t want Frank to be gentle what so ever when we had our first time together. I knew he was animal pure and simple and I did not expect anything less from him. He was pumping into me with an intensity I had only witnessed him display in a battle. He was hard as steel and was well trained killing machine. Nothing he did could frightened me, this was Frank Castle, the man I trusted with my life he wouldn't do anything to ever hurt me.  
‘Oh please harder, soldier.’ I moaned in his ear, pulling at his short cropped hair back tilting his head back so I licked his throat tasting the salt on his skin. He leaned down and sucked on my right breast I arched my back against the bed, lifting my hips to meet his. He bit hard on my nipple causing me to moan loudly.   
Frank looked at me and brushed his thumb over my cheekbone and than lips, a tender gesture I would have never thought in the middle of the passionate fucking with Frank. I leaned my head into his touch and gasped as he thrust into me again, harder this time, his cock hitting exactly where I needed it to be. He leaned down again and kissed my forehead.  
I finally came minutes later with him whispering to let it go that he had me and it only taking me higher.  
He rode out his own orgasm just after I did, thrusting into me once more, harder even before. Pain flashed in my eyes briefly Frank witnessing it and Frank dropped to his forearms and pulling himself out, half of his body covering mine. My hand resting on his back upper back and other hand still at the base of his skull gently rubbing, enjoying the feel of his heavy breaths against me. We didn't talk just holding to each other both not wanting let this moment go. Eventually, Frank rolled off of me.  
"C'mere," he mumbled, pulling me on top of him my chest was flush against his chest. His left arm looped around my waist - a heavy weight keeping me in place. I kissed to the middle of his chest above his heart and rested my cheek against it.  
‘I hurt ya, Isabella, I know did I saw the pain in your eyes in the end." he mumbled as his right hand rested on the back of my head, I felt his body tense waiting for my answer.  
‘No Francis, if I remember correctly right before the mind numbing orgasm I commanded you to go harder.’ I replied. ‘If you had hurt me Frank, I would have told you to stop.’ I looked up to met his gaze and leaned up and took his face in my hands and kissed him so hard, to make sure he knew that I was ok. Our first real kiss, he rolled over on his side and pulled my over to him, kissing the top of my head. I yawned snuggling closer to his body, enjoying the heat the radiated off of him. I closed by eyes and smiled to myself and the last thing I remember hearing was Frank's steady heart beat and his fingers caressing me. He finally drifted off to sleep and slept through the whole night undisturbed first time in years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we get a little run in with Russo, Isabella gets to work on Frank with her confession and Frankie gets a shower.

The next day after we were just spending a day at the warehouse I was downstairs working on the next client intel. Frank was upstairs cooking lunch. Cooking! Lunch! WOW!  
I had the TV on for the news when a bulletin came up on a missing man from Metro-General Hospital.  
Russo's hospital! Shit!  
I quickly logged into the hospital and NYPD computers system and brought up the police radio.  
Fuck he’s out!  
Frank leaned over the second floor railing to tell me lunch was done and on table. He saw the look on my face and come down stair.  
'What's wrong?' I had my head in my hands   
'Russo signed himself out of the hospital.' pointing to the computer and turning volume up on the police radio.  
I began pulling up ever camera in the area, pouring over the video feeds. Frank contacted Lieberman to let him know and to make sure Madani was aware.  
‘I found him but than I lose him. Here’s the coordinates on the camera feed for Lieberman.’ I showed Frank so he could pass it on to Lieberman and Madani. Frank put him on speaker phone.  
‘He’s 4 blocks away and disappears out of thin air.’  
‘Madani’s sending agents out.’ Lieberman said. I looked at Frank.  
‘They don’t know who they are dealing with, he could have no memory or be fully aware.’ I said.  
Our lunch was forgotten Frank walked back up stairs. I could only guess to get his gear.   
‘Are we still there?’ Lieberman asked.   
‘Yeah but tell Madani, we are heading out as well.’  
‘What?’  
‘We are going hunting?’ I hung up and ran upstairs.  
‘Don’t think you are going anywhere without me.’ I said. He was almost completely kitted up. The look I received from him, pissed would be calling it lightly. ‘Don’t think you’re telling me to stay here! It’s ok for you to have my back but not the other way around?’  
‘I don’t want you hurt Isabella.’ Frank said trying to control his anger.  
‘You know better than anyone else I can handle it and not to mention get off on it Frank just the same as you.’  
‘All to well, Grim.’ He nods.

We got packed up and drove to the area where he was last seen on camera. DHS already had the hospital and surrounding blocks is lock down. We entered the building Russo disappeared to which was as old rundown 3 story building that should have been condemned. A floor by floor search led us to the basement it the subway tunnels.  
'Fucking bastard!’ I called Lieberman and asked to be put thru to Madani, when she answered.  
'He's in the subway tunnels.'  
'Grimmauld?' Madani asked  
'Yes it's me and Frank, we are at his last location.' I gave her the address they won't get the agents there in time.  
'Do not pursue him, do you understand!’ She ordered.  
'Understood.' I hung up and followed Frank through the opening to the subway below.  
'She told us not follow and that she agents on the way.’ I told him  
'He got be out of the city by now.’ Frank said. ‘This reminds me of Fallujah, that time with you hold up in the fucking compound.'  
'Fuck yeah that was fun.' I smiled wickedly at him. 

Flashback

This was the second time we throw together and we were held up in a small compound, just me and him, surrounded. If he ever had a doubt about women in combat he learned never to question that again that night.  
Round for round, kill for kill. I was on one side of the small building counting off kills. I swear he was trying to out do me on the body count as counted off his kills.  
'So you do this often he asked?' With his trademark smirk.  
'Yeah about once a week, usually have a case of beer or two with me. But damn it sort of lost it on the way here!' He laughed.

Present Day  
They headed into the subway tunnel which was a lost cause, Russo had a head start on us. We headed in the most reasonable shortest direction you would think if you wanted to make a quick getaway in the direction of the Upper East Side heading toward East Harlem. When we found what would appear to be his exit from the tunnels we were just time to see a black SUV leaving the area. It could have been pure coincidence or it someone picked up Russo. Madani briefed us on what the DHS found out what had transpired at the hospital apparently Russo had help and one of the nurses was previously employed by Anvil.

To say the least that Frank and I were extremely irritated at how well DHS and the FBI kept a close eye on Russo and double checking on who was working at the hospital, you know like former employees for Anvil!

We came back to the warehouse after that 'brief run in' with Russo. Frank didn't speak on the way back and when we got upstairs he looked irritated and beyond pissed off. Was it really so wrong that I found him so fucking hot?  
I watched as he walked to that wall gun case to remove one of his weapons. I held my arm behind my back I didn't trust my hands at this point. Frank had his back to me and I seized the opportunity to look him over. I licked my lips, he had his black tactical pants on and why did they have to fit him so well. He turned slightly to remove a gun from a back hostler and that damn vest! The way it conformed perfectly to his well defined upper body.  
I watched him push up his sleeves on his shirt I stared at his forearms watching his muscles ripple. I lick my lips again I am having a hard time swallowing. I swear I imaging things and those pants of his fit him way too well. I am surprise he hasn’t noticed me staring and staring at his groin. All I could think of was that damn fantasy. Bastard, all I know is that my common sense just went out the fucking window because he just turns around to face me now and he raises an eyebrow at me.  
'Baby girl you ok?' He asked.  
Am I ok? I took everything I had not jump the bastard, I didn't trust my feet to carry me and start to run at him either. I took the last few steps towards him, he just staring at me confused. I put my hands on his chest. ‘Isse?' Oh he looked worried and I leaned upon my toes, my mouth next to his ear. I dropped my right hand to his groin and start rubbing him through his pants.  
'You forgot something Lieutenant.' I growled in his ear, I moved to look him in the eye 'My confession and I need punished.'  
'Fucking hell girl! You want your punishment, oh you'll fucking get it, on your knees!’ As his hands grabbed my arms trying to push me down in front of him. I pulled out of his grasp, a dark look crossed his face, Frankie was a little angry.  
'I don't like to be teased Isabella.’ His voice dark, full of warning.  
'Oh I am not teasing Sir.’ Oh shit that got him, something changed in his eyes. I started removing my gear, put my weapons on table next to him, vest dropped on the floor, next the shirt. I kicked off my boots and unzipped my pants and finally I am standing there in bra and thong. And didn't that son of a bitch look at me from head to toe and lick his lips.   
I swear I am twice as wet as before, I remove the bra not trusting him, I know he would rip it off of me. Last was the thong which he reached for it and took it out of my hand. But before he puts it in his pocket he smells it.  
'Wet for me baby girl?' That god damn smirk.   
“Yes Sir I’am.' I moved back to him and he tried to touch me but I moved his hands to either side of him on the table. I watched him grip the table edge his knuckles white. I ran my hands up the vest again tracing the skull I reach for his neck with both hands and than up to either side of his face and kiss him hard, he growls at me.  
'Such a good boy Francis.' He lets out a shaky breath. 'Baby girl.' he warned, I dropped to my knees in front of him and just look up at him before reaching for his belt and unbuckled it. I pulled his zipper down and he groans at the vibration over his groin.  
'Fucking hell girl please stop teasing.’  
‘You got an easier way to do this Frankie?’ I pull his pants down low on his hips, pulling his boxers with them, he's finally unrestrained he's so hard and leaking already just from this little show.  
'Isse please stop....' I didn't give him a chance to finish I took my tongue and licked the tip and gave him a kiss on the tip of his cock, my right hand that was resting on his thigh now was cradling his balls. I leaned up and nip at the v of his stomach muscles, turning my head I licked the side of his cock all the way back to the tip. I finally give him a hard squeeze on his balls and he tilted his head back, I watched him bite his lower lip.  
'Frankie.’ I called to him, he looked down at me once I made eye contract I opened my mouth slowly take his cock in, he thrusted his hips a little he was getting impatience. His eyes said it all, lust, want and something else.  
'Isabella you're so fucking prefect, please.’  
'I love it when you beg Frank.' As I moved to suck on his balls while my left hand stroked him. He muttered something nasty under his breath. I took him back into my mouth again sink all the way. Fuck he's big. He finally releases his steel grip on the table top his right hand brushes away a few strands of hair on my face, I can feel his fingers shake. I was surprised he was always so steady. His left hand caressed the side of my head guiding me is little. I whined as he pushed his hips and he bumps the back of my throat.   
'Little deeper, baby girl.' He was at the right height and prefect angle, if he pushed just a little more. He was so mindful of my breathing. He took over and stated thrusting his hips and all I could do is moan as he fucked my mouth.  
'You're so fucking beautiful, you'll get your punishment alright. Breath'  
I took a breath knowing what he was going to do. I am trying not to gag around his fucking beautiful cock. He holds still just long enough he could feel my throat constrict around him.  
‘I’am going to cum down your throat baby girl.' I whimper at him I couldn't take it anymore I am so desperate to get off, my left hand went to my soaked clit and I moan around his cock as soon my fingers come in to contract.   
It was so hot watching him fall a part as I rubbed harsh circles over my clit. He finally lets go of my head and my right hand goes back to his balls squeezing him hard.  
'Fuck Isse!' And he was done for, both of his hands cup my head holding me still as he unloads in my throat. I try to swallow but choke a little.  
'Shit I am sorry, shit.’ he pulls out.  
Both of my hands go to my clit as I try to get myself off. Frank noticed my hands and he moves my hands aside and his rough fingers work on my clit.   
‘Frank.’ My head hits the floor. ‘Oh please Frank fuck me.’  
Next thing I know I am on my feet again bent over face first on the table next to the our collection of guns and Frank enters me from behind.  
‘I’ll never neglect you again you will always cum first.’ As he pound me from behind his fingers working my clit slowly.  
‘Oh fuck Frank please make me cum.’ I begged.  
‘Ma’am yes ma’am.’  
I loved the feel of his kevlar vest on my back, the damn friction was hot.  
And then I totally lost all thought process and my orgasm hit me. ‘Oh Frank!’ I let out a low moan my head hitting the table top.  
He finally cums after a couple more thrusts he pulled out and cums all over my back.   
I take my hand and wipe some of his cum off my back and lick my hand clean.  
‘I didn’t get a chance to taste that cum the last time.’ I said as I kissed him deeply.  
‘Babe girl that was fucking filthy.’  
You let out a small laugh. “Francis you have no idea.” I cup his face with my hands. “That was hot as fuck.”  
He sighs and kisses my forehead. “You’re the one that’s hot as fuck.” He wipes the remaining tears from my eyes and pushes my hair off my face.    
I nod, my exhaustion catching up with me. Frank sees the droop of my eyelids and stands. “Come on, baby girl.” He leans over and scoops me into his arms. “Time for shower.”  
I laugh a little and snuggle into his vest . ‘Don’t think I have the energy for shower sex Frank.’  
He lets out a loud laugh and he shakes his head, carrying me into the shower. He took his time bathing me and kissing my scars it’s the most beautiful thing I have ever felt. He toweled me off and carried me to bed.

A soft groan fills the quiet morning air as I stretched my worn body. I hummed and blink against the harsh light cutting through my windows, we forgot the damn blinds. I rolled onto my other side hoping to find a dark spot from the light.  
Frank grunts and moves from his stomach to his side, burying his face in my neck and arm wrapped around my side. I laugh at his cuddly nature and run a hand up his bare back and onto his head, scratching lightly at his cropped hair.   
He hums and arches into my hand, then starts to press small kisses on my neck. “G’mornin’, sweetheart,” he mumbles, one of his hands slipping under the sheet to trace my side of my breast.  
‘You up for that shower sex now?’ He teased.  
I snort and letting my eyes flutter shut at the feeling of his callused fingers on the soft skin of my lower stomach, the warmth of his mouth on my neck, sucking gentle kisses from my shoulder up to my jaw.   
‘Frank” I sighed.  
I feel more than hear the soft rumble of his laugh in his chest. “Yeah, baby girl?” His breath on my neck and the vibrations of his words sends a shiver through me, making me unconsciously lift my leg slightly over his hip to let his hand at my clit. ‘Oh you’re always so ready for me.’  
Frank groans and slips his fingers in working me again and rake my nails through his hair again. He whispered in my ear ‘Never again, baby girl you cum before me every time you hear me.’  
All I could do is nod. He moves to settles himself between my thighs trapping me on the bed with his weight. He goes back to my neck, his scruff scratching my soft skin as he makes his way back up my neck. He used his hand to guide himself to my entrance. Slowly, so slowly, he pushes inside of me.   
‘I thought you wanted shower sex Lieutenant?’   
‘Mhm.’ Was all I got from him he was lost in thought.  
I gasp at the feeling of him slowly filling me up, my nails digging into his shoulder as he pushes all the way inside, his hips flush with mine.   
“Fuck baby girl, you take me so well,” he mumbles against my neck, his body still hunched over so that his forehead is on the side of my neck, his mouth hovering over my collarbone. “You feel so fuckin’ tight, babe.”  
He pulls his hips back slightly, not even pulling out all the way before he’s snapping forward again, filling me. He starts a slow, steady pace of shallow thrusts, his hand grabbing at me, at the curve of my hip.  
‘Lieutenant! I said shower now.’ His head snapped up eyes on me at the order.   
‘Ma’am yes ma’am.’  
My breath got caught in my throat, a shiver rushing down my curved spine. His rough thumb felt its way over my bottom lip and dipped its way into my awaiting mouth. I anxiously sucked on his finger. I whimpered as he retracted from my body. His arms dipped under my legs and the small of my back, carrying me away to the bathroom.  
He placed me down on the cool tile, he noticed my breath hitch ‘What’s wrong babe?” Concern and worry blanketing his brown eyes as he hand touching my face. Thinking he had hurt me in some way.  
“The fucking floor is cold.” I whined quietly.  
A small chuckle left his parted lips, and he started the shower and adjusting the temperature.  
I grasp his face in my hands to clashing my lips together for a heated kiss. He moaned quietly and i pushed him into the glass, confined space.   
The combination of the heat from the kiss and the heat from the water aroused the both of us even more. I could still feel how hard he was, it seemed as if he was harder still than before.  
He pressed his chapped lips to the chasm between my breasts, sucking so harshly, my back arched into his touch. This earned a smirk from him, and he proceeded to leave a trail of his love bites across my chest.   
I burrowed my fingers into his short cropped hair, moaning softly. I eyes were hooded with a haze of ecstasy, but I know that Frank would be smirking in a moment. ‘Please’ I begged, pulling his head closer to the delicate skin of your neck.   
“Oh, you don’t know what you do to me when you beg ma’am,” he grunted, capturing my lips in his once again. I squirmed underneath his touch.  
Frank strong arm wrapped around my lower region, causing friction and my moaned quietly.    
He slowly touched my body, make my skin burn at any place his hands reached. I gasped and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him off a little.  
I pecked his lips and nodded to him and opened a door to take charge. His large hands firmly placed on your hips, squeezing strongly and making you moan instantaneously. He cornered me against the wall and made his way to my neck, kissing the delicate skin, his tongue swirling around and playing with my sensations.  
Frank cupped my breasts, using his thumbs to stroke my nipples. I arched my chest into his hands. He smiled and kept descending, his hands slowly massaging your waist, hips, until he finally got down on his knees, finding a throbbing core which desperately needed a touch.  
‘Frank!’ I hissed, feeling my breath become more and more irregular.  
His brow eyes looked up, finding mine. I could see mischief lurking in his eyes. His hands reach around the back of thighs and moved them apart. His right hand lifted my leg over his shoulder. Frank placed a single kiss in my pulsating clit, which sent shivers down my spine. I moaned, thrusting my hips against his face, wanting more. It did not take long for him to start kitten licking my vibrating core. I arched my back, feeling his tongue against the soft skin and groaning out loud.  
“Fuck!”  
Frank continued his very detailed attention to my fully aroused clit and briefly stood up and kiss my lips roughly tasting my self on his lips.  
‘Frank please.’ I begged again.  
‘What babe girl, what do you need?’ Teasing me.  
‘I want you to fuck me Lieutenant!’  
‘Is that an order ma’am.’ Arching an eyebrow.  
His hand, kept working on my swollen nub, circling small figure eights on it.  
“Fuck yes that’s an order!’  
He draped both of my arms on his shoulders, and lifted one of my legs, teasing my entrance with his cock. “Damn it Frank, don’t, just…”  
Frank did not allow me to finish the sentence, giving me a sharp thrust. My walls clenched around him and he grunted, tightening the grip on my thigh. Frank hammered into me he took my other leg and lifted me up so both legs were around his waist.  
“Oh, Frank!”  
“That’s it, Isse, cum for me.” His voice was merely a hiss.  
The only sound that could be heard at the bathroom was skin clapping skin. I desperately tried to breath, though only a couple of strangled moans came out. Luckily enough Frank was holding me, otherwise I would fall off on the floor.   
“Shit, I’m so close.” I whispered in his ear.  
Frank sunk his head onto to neck, giving me sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. His thrusts so fast and hard on me that I was sure that I would be sore. It felt so good, though.  
I ran my fingers through his short hair, pulling at it. That got a moan out of him. As always he found my sweet spot inside of me, it was more than enough to send you over the edge.  
“Oh, God, Frank !” I yelled, seeing some colorful dots on my sight. The pleasure of his thrusts took me higher.  
His thrusts became more sloppy and i knew he was close too. As I slowly came down from my orgasm, I clenched my walls even more harder around his length to help him.  
Frank grunted. “I’m going to cum.” I felt his grip around my waist and thigh increase, realizing, also by his moan, he had had his orgasm as well and feeling his release in my pussy. Frank dragged in rugged breath and his breathing finally slowed. I could feel the pounding of his heart beat. He kisses me slowly and let go of my legs and i felt like i had no strength to stand up by myself.   
“Well, obviously I still need me.” He chuckles. “Are you okay, I didn’t hurt you did I?” His hands coming to my face.  
“I think you fucked me so hard I can’t feel my legs.” I laughed. ‘I just prefect Frank.’ Kissed him.  
He nodded and smirking that trademark grin. Leaning in for another kiss.  
He turn off the water grabbed the towels and we dried off. Next thing I know he picks me up carefully places me on the bed. He finishes drying my hair. Unlike what everyone knew about him, he was, without a doubt, a complete gentleman. Also a caring and lovable person. I am glad I break down his walls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a show down with Russo and Isabella should have paid more attention. Thank you for the kudos greatly appreciated! Sorry the chapter summaries suck.

We were finally able to track down Russo and it turned into a long chase on the streets and we finally cornered him in an abandon warehouse. Frank and I got separated and somehow Billy was able to get the upper hand on Frank and knock him out cold and when I was able to find them Billy was just finishing tying Frank up. From my view point I was able to see Frank comes too and puts up a struggle on the restraints.  
'So this is how this is going to finally end today Frankie and I got the upper hand this time. Maybe this time I'll fuck up your face and gut you.'  
'Oh you’re in for a real treat there Bill.' Frank replied.  
A shot rang out across the warehouse hitting Russo in the left shoulder, he staggers back. 'What's Madani helping you now Frankie?' Russo paused applying pressure to his shoulder. He then turns around and fires off a couple of rounds from the direction the shot came from.  
He turns back to Frank, only to receive another round but this time to his right leg and he drops down hard to the ground. 'She's not a very good shot.' Russo said as he grimaced. He didn’t hear my foot stop coming up behind him. I leaned down behind him and whisper in his ear, a voice from the past one he wasn't prepared for.  
'I didn't shot you to kill, just maim. I'll make sure it's slow and painfully just like you did for Jack.'  
Frank watched as Russo's eyes widen when he realized who it was. I walked around in front of him.  
'Hello Billy.' He tried to scrambled away but couldn't.  
‘It seems that you didn't think of everything Billy. Did you know Jack was wearing a body camera? Now what was it that you wanted to do to me again?' Russo's eyes were wild.  
‘You're fucking dead, they reported you dead.' He said as he got up on both hands and knees.  
'I have always learned that you're not dead unless you see a body.' I said as I walked over to Frank and cut his bonds, headed back to Russo which was mistake turning my back on him. He was now upright knelling on his knees and came to stand in front of him I pulled out Jack's gun out with that one remaining bullet from my back hostler, I pointed at his forehand.  
'When you get to the other side Billy, Jack's going to be there and he's going be your personal escort to hell. Give him my love for me would you'.  
At that point he lifts up his right arm and stabs me in the side with his concealed blade. I pulled the trigger and shot him point blank in the head.  
'Bastard.' I said as I gripped my left side hard, I dropped to my knees.  
'Isse?' I heard Frank calling to me panic in his voice. He ran over to me and was knelling in beside me. I was losing to much blood and blacked out and collapsed on the ground. Billy had ran me through with a 3 inch wide blade, Frank had his hands on my side applying pressure.  
'It's going to be ok, come on sweetheart you need to stay with me.' Frank heard sirens off in the distance, Madani and the rest of DHS team stormed the warehouses. She came over to Frank and knelled next to him.  
'Isse, come baby, please stay with me.'  
'There is an ambulance in route it should be here an minute now.’ Madani said Frank didn't acknowledge her as he continued to apply pressure. It felt like hours before the ambulance came and the medics took over for Frank and he rode along with them to the ER.

The knife wound to my side was bad and I had lost a good bit of blood. Madani thankfully had called in ahead of time with the nearest hospital just in case there was casualties. They rushed me to the ER where the first person to start treatment was non-other than my brother Marcus. As the paramedics brought me into the ER Marcus was listening to the medical report by the EMT not looking at me. Frank kind of found his way in to the ER not wanting me out of his sight. Marcus finally turned around to look at his patient and he dropped the tray of tools he turned white as a sheet.   
'Jesus Christ, Isabella!'   
The nurse next to him. 'Marcus are you ok? Do you know her?'  
'She's his sister.' Frank said before Marcus could answer her. The nurse started to speak ‘You can’t be in…’   
But Marcus recognized Frank. ‘Frank, what the hell is going on?’  
“I'll explain everything later Marcus but you need to pull it together your sister needs your help, we can't lose her again.' Frank saying more to himself than for Marcus. At this point Curtis arrived at ER.  
Marcus nodded to Frank and started calling out orders. Eventually I was taken to the OR. Curt and Frank were sent to private waiting room. Marcus finally joined them after the surgeon started the repairs and give him the initial report.  
’The surgeon said she should be ok nothing vital was hit and he was able to stem the blood flow.' Marcus said to Frank and Curt he cleared his throat.   
'We were told she died in Afghanistan, we burden her in Arlington and now she shows up alive in my ER.' The door opened and Iggy come in.  
'Marcus' Iggy said Marcus nods. ‘Iggy.’  
'Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?' The shock was over Marcus was beyond pissed off.  
‘Your sister was working with the CIA on some Black Ops missions, the leader Thornstein went rogue and nearly killed her, she barely got away alive with attempted bullet to the head. She didn’t want to bring you or your father into this Thornstein could ruin your career.’  
‘Ruin career?’ Marcus said.  
'He nearly killed Isabella, a Mossad agent and did kill a Army officer and CIA operative. That's how he ruins careers.’ Frank said.  
'She's been slowly digging to find Thornstein, who now works under on new name and identity, for the NSA. DHS is building a case against him, which hasn't been very easily done.'  
'You've been helping her all along?’ Marcus looked to all three men.  
'No' Frank said 'We’ pointing to Curt. ‘Have just ran into her about 3 months ago, we thought she was dead just as you.’ Iggy spoke.  
‘She was helping me pay my daughter’s schooling and I was lucky enough to run into her about a year ago.'  
'It was by accident, she never wanted us involved, believe me Marcus I would go to the grave for the Colonel. I owe her. She doesn't owe me nothing. But she still kept an eye out on us. Don't think she wasn’t looking out for you and your dad. You have no idea how much it killed her not to go to you.’ Iggy said showing his emotions.  
A knock of the door and nurse needing to speak to Marcus, he got up and left the room.  
'You know she's ain't going to be happy about this.' Curt pointed at the door Marcus walked out of.   
Frank nodded 'I know but we didn’t have a choice.’  
Marcus come back in the room with the report on Isabella 'She made it through surgery she's in recovery and they will bring her up to is floor in a bit.'  
'Thank you' Frank said.

Three days I was in intensive care and was in a medically induced coma. Frank never left my side Marcus, Curt and Iggy all took turns sitting with me and trying to get Frank to leave for a but he refused. Only running down to the cafeteria for coffee and food.   
Marcus finally asked Curtis, ‘Is there something I should know about?’ Pointing to Frank as he slept at Isabella’s side in a chair holding her hand.  
‘You can probably say that they are some kind of relationship.’ Curt smiled

The first thing I knew was quiet and far off beeping when I finally came to I found myself in a hospital bed. It was late about 7:30 pm by the clock on the wall. My right hand was tied to the bed rail I had an IV in my arm. My left hand was being held by a much bigger, rougher hand.  
Frank oh god!  
I turned my head to look at him, he was sound asleep in the chair it looked like he hadn't shaved in days and was still wearing his black shirt and pants. I started rubbing his hand he still didn't wake up. I finally gave it a hard squeeze that got his attention.  
'Frank.' I said.   
'Isabella, baby girl'. He was sitting up now and moving out of the chair to come closer to my side.   
'I am so sorry.' I whispered.   
‘It's ok, babe.' His hands were on my face.  
'Can you remove this?' I attempted to raise my right hand.  
'Sure.’  
'Frank I didn't imagine it right, he's dead right?’ He untied my hand rubbing were the restraint was.   
'Yeah Russo's dead, currently in the morgue at DHS.'  
He came back to my left side, I took both of my hands to his face pulling him to a kiss.  
'I sorry, I didn't want to make you worry I know you hate hospitals.'  
'Babe, it's ok, I fine you're ok and that's all that matters.'  
The door opened.  
'Well look who's awake.'  
'Curtis!’ I reached out my hand to him, he had the biggest grin I have ever seen. He started looking me over, damn Corpman!  
'Looking good, vital are strong. Did you tell her?' Curt asked Frank, he shook his head.  
‘They brought you to the nearest hospital, your brother Marcus was working in the ER.’ Frank said.  
'NO!' I tried to get up, Frank and Curt held me down. 'No, I can't be here.'  
'Hey now Isabella you're going to hurt yourself. Come on now please.' Curt said.  
'It's ok I told him everything, he wasn't happy but he understands now. He always comes in to check on you when he first starts his shift and his breaks and before his leaves for the day. He should be coming up soon.’ Frank said rubbing my hand.   
They finally got me calmed down and I watching Frank he looked dead on his feet.   
'Curt staying Frank go home, get cleaned up, eat and get some sleep. What happened to Ranger?' I asked.   
'Iggy’s taking care of him" Curt said.  
'Oh god, he can't even take care of his daughter, she’s the adult in the relationship.' Frank and Curt laughed.  
'Go Frank go home. I'd be fine.'  
He got up and kissed me on the forehead, nose and finally on the lips. He leaned over to my ear I thought I heard him mouth I love you than he left.  
'Well that's a surprise I have been trying for the last 3 days to get him to leave.' Curt said.  
‘How’s he been?’ I asked.  
‘Surprisedly well just couldn’t get him to leave your side.’  
‘I didn’t want this to be like what happened to Maria and the kids all over again. Damn Billy!’  
‘It’s ok, come on now no need to get all worked up.’ Curt said.   
‘You need to go back to school and become a nurse. Curt you got your training as Corpman. Hell ask my brother he did it, started as a Seal Teams Medic. Went to school became an RN, now he’s a PA.’  
‘Nah, no hospitals for me.’ Curt said. ‘Saw to much.’  
‘You could be home health and visit patients.’ He looked at me as if I hit a nail on the head there, something he wasn’t thinking of, at that point Marcus came in.   
‘Just in time, you might want to sedate this one here, Marcus.’ Curt pointed to me. ‘She’s causing trouble.’ He laughed as I slapped his hand.   
‘Frank go to get something to eat?’ Marcus asked.   
‘I got him to go home.’ I said Marcus looked at me odd.  
‘Did you give him a direct order?’  
‘No just told him Curt was here and you would a long later. That I am ok now, tired but ok.’  
‘I’ll gave you two a minute, I’ll call Ortiz to let him know.’ Curt said as he got up from the chair.   
‘You need to talk to him about how you did it with going back to school. Curtis would make one hell of a nurse.’  
‘Yeah I will.’ There was a long pause.   
‘I’am sorry, just isn’t going to cut it. Frank told you about Thornstein?’ Marcus nodded. ‘He’s the devil, that sneaky damn bastard. I could not risk bring you and dad in this mess. He tried his best to fucking kill me and Pyro. I could not risk losing you or dad to this bastard.’  
‘It’s ok, we’ll figure it out, knowing Frank he already has a plan.’ Marcus said.  
‘Yeah but DHS is involved along with Mossad so he needs to be brought in.’ I yawned.  
‘Get some sleep Isabella.’  
‘I love you Marcus.’  
‘I love you too Isse.’  
‘Marcus... have you told dad?’  
‘Yes he’s flying home in a day, he a security conference with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Some shit with Korean, he can’t come home any sooner.’  
‘That’s ok really.’   
‘Get some sleep.’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank shares his coffee, I know WTF! Isabella gets a lecture from her brother and she finally goes home to her dad. And there might be some smut in the end there with good old Frankie. Please let me know what you think, I would be so great full . Sorry my summaries suck. :-)

Bright and early the next morning the first thing I noticed was that I smelled coffee! And Frank’s damn cologne that drives me to distraction that he doesn’t wear too often. I opened my eyes to see Frank freshly shaved, new haircut and clean clothes. He was reading some thing from a book. Which reminds me that his birthday is coming up and I am getting him a Kindle and maybe that damn sniper rifle of mine that he likes so much.

'That coffee better be for me.'

Well shit that’s the first time I snuck up on him. He looked up from his book, surprise was written on his face.  
‘Not sure that PA fella will like that, he can be pretty picky.' He joked handing me his coffee. Me his coffee! If that doesn’t say he loves me I don’t know what does. He gets up and sits next to me on the bed.  
'How are you feeling?' As he holds my hand.  
'I am ok the meds are doing their thing, I could use a shower thou.'  
'I have a charge of clothes for you.’  
He looked at the door and back to me. He gets up walks to bathroom and got things ready. He comes back for me, thankfully someone maybe Marcus removed the damn IV. Frank picks me up and carries me to the shower stall that has nice shower chair, no standing required.  
Frank proceeds with my shower, washing my hair and body. It was the most gentle thing I felt. It was almost as if he was afraid he was going to hurt me. When the shower was done he helps me dry off being careful of my side and the dressing. Which thankfully had a water proof cover. Changed to my new pjs I felt 100% better. He helped me stand I wasn't letting carry me again we slowly walked back to the bed. His right arm at my waist left hand on my left arm for support and protecting my side. I sit at the edge of bed just in time for the damn door to open. Frank looked up as he dried my hair with a towel.   
‘Damn it I wanted to help with the bed bath.' Iggy said ‘Not fair!' He pouted.   
'Good luck with that Iggy! Frank will take your hand off if you try it.’ All I got was humph out of Frank and a ‘damn right not touching my girl’ under his breath. Iggy comes over and gives me is hug, tears in his eyes.  
'What the fuck are you crying for Ortiz?'  
'Nothing just something in my eye.'  
'Leave off I just got her cleaned up.’ Frank said with a growl.  
Iggy started to laugh but backs away as if he was scared of Frank. He stayed to talk for awhile, he also brought my cell phone and iPad. He went to work around 7:30. My brother was next to come in.  
'Who said you could get up? Did you get a shower? Isabella!'  
'Frank helped, I'm fine.' He started pushing me back in bed lifting my shirt and started changing the dressing, I could tell he was mad.   
I grabbed his arm 'Marcus I'm fine. Frank was here, he carried me and did all the work.'   
'Do you understand how serious this was, you lost a considerable amount of blood.'  
'I know, Marcus please.'   
'Let me take care of you, you never let anyone do that.' Marcus said.  
'Well something change.' As I looked up and over at Frank Marcus followed my gaze.  
'For the record Castle.' I heard something change in my brother’s voice back to the Navy Seal Commander.  
'You fucking break my sister heart I fucking kill you, if it’s the last thing I do.’  
Frank nodded. 'I have no intent of hurting your sister. And you wouldn't need to kill me because your sister could very easily do that for you.'  
'Frank!’ I warned.   
'I'd like to see you two try that. My money is on Frank, sorry Marcus.’ I winked at Frank.  
'I have get to the ER, don’t move, stay the hell in bed.' He pointed at me.   
‘Yes, sir.’

'Frank.' He looked up from his book.  
'You ok baby girl?’  
'Yeah I am good come here for a second.' I patted the bed next to me I was sitting up.  
Once he sat down I reached and put my arms him and hugged him. I don’t think we ever really hugged, truly held each other.  
'I don't want you to say anything, I don’t expect a reply.' He pulls back a little unsure where this was going. I took my hands and cupped his face.   
'I love you Frank, it took me a long time to admit what I am was feeling. I know you can't replace Jack and I sure as hell can't replace Maria. But I think you deserve to be happy again. With what the hell we have here can’t we try.' He didn't say anything he just kept staring at me. He finally spoke just a whisper.  
'Say it again.'  
'I love you.'  
'Again' he found his voice it sounded more of a command.  
'I love you Francis.' He pulls me back in his arms.  
'I love you.’ He said.  
'Say it again.' He chuckle, he pulled back looking me in the eyes.  
'I love you, Isabella.'

After 3 days I drove my brother up the wall enough and he finally kicked me out of the hospital. We went back to the warehouse Frank was packing up the Jeep to head down to D.C. to see my dad. 

We got on the road heading to D.C. My dad just came back from an oversea trip as the Joint Chief of Staff and wasn’t able to visit in the hospital. My brother Marcus had already contacted him to let him know that I was still alive and what had happened. I was nervous, ok, fucking terrified to be truthful! Thank god Frank was driving my Jeep.  
Fuck it!  
'Can we turn around and go back home to the warehouse?' He must have heard how scared I was from my voice. Frank looked over at me from the driver seat, I noticed his fingers gripped the wheel tightly.   
'I can't do this.’ I was in tears.  
Frank pulled the Jeep over on the side of the road. He takes off his seat belt and gets out of car. Oh god what's he doing maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.  
He comes over to my side of the Jeep and opens the door. He unlatched my seat belt, turns me so my legs are out of the Jeep being careful of my side. He stands between my legs and his hands come to my face and he kisses my forehead and his thumbs wipe away my tears.  
'It's going to be ok Isabella.' Frank said.  
'I can't do this.' I whispered.  
'Yes you can, you are the strongest, bravest damn person I know and it’s just your dad sweetheart.' Frank said. Pulling me into a hug and he pushes me back to look in my eyes again.  
'I am not going anywhere, you're stuck with me, you hear. I am not dropping ya at the door and leaving.' He kissed me. 'You hear me?’  
'Yeah I hear you Francis.' I said quietly rubbing my hands on side of his shaved head. We stood there holding each other ignoring the world around.  
We finally got back into the Jeep and continued on in about 45 minutes later we arrived on base and headed to the General's quarters. When we pulled up out front and the door opened. My brother stepped out first than my dad.   
Frank grabbed my hand 'It's going to be alright Isabella.'   
He got out and walked over to my side and opened the door and help me out. Being careful of my injured side he had his hand on my back and gave me a little push. 'Go' he whispered in my ear and gives a kiss to my temple.  
I walked over and up the steps my dad was in tears. He reached out and grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into a big hug.  
'I am so sorry.' I said   
He pulls back 'You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.'  
'I am so glad your home, Isabella.’  
I noticed Frank at the bottom of the stairs, I whispered to my dad 'Please make sure he stays, this is hard for him, dealing with family things.' He nods.  
'Marcus help your sister into the house and see if she needs any thing.'  
Marcus nodded holding out his hand which I took, and walked into the house. At point Frank turned back to the Jeep.  
'Son.’ My dad called to him Frank stops and turns as my dad is coming to standing next to him.   
‘I want you stay, I know this is hard for you, but Isabella really needs your help as well.’  
'Oh you're not going to run me off that easily Sir.' Frank said with his trademark grin and standing attention, once a Marine always a Marine.   
'I gotta get the damn dog out of the Jeep before he rips the door off.' Frank laughs and so does my dad.  
'And I get our stuff too.'  
They got the stuff and Ranger out of Jeep and headed back into the house.  
'Lieutenant, I want to personally thank you for helping my daughter, I have no way to repay...' Dad started to speak again but Frank cut him off.   
'She would have done the same for me, Sir.'  
'I know she always spoke very highly of you. You mean a great deal to her.'  
Marcus came out of the main office where we were sitting, I see through the open door way that Frank is there with our bags and Ranger comes running over to me. I felt a big wave of relief seeing him and he looked ok, not like he was ready to bolt.   
Marcus takes our bags from Frank and carries them upstairs to our room.  
Frank comes over and sits next me on the couch. We talked for hours about what happened and what we were trying to plan to bring Thornstein in. I was getting tired which Frank noticed right away and nods to my brother and Marcus helped me up and we went upstairs, I got a shower and changed to my night clothes. As Marcus changed my dressing he asked.   
'So Frank huh?' he raised his right eyebrow.  
‘Yeah Frank.' I smiled.  
‘Does he treat you good? I mean it seems like he's taking good care of you. Hell I couldn't get him to leave your side at the damn hospital. Neither could Iggy or Curtis.'  
'Yes he takes good care of me, we are taking things slow, you know. With what happened to both of us.’ I paused.  
‘That’s all you can do is take one day at a time. But I am glad for you Isse, I really am. Come on let's get you in bed.'  
He helps me in bed and goes to shut the blinds.  
'Looks like Frank has Ranger out. Where do you want his bed?’ He asked.  
'At the bottom of the bed on the hope chest. He usually tries to work his way into bed if Frank gets up before me.' He laughed.  
And then next thing we know the door opens Frank, Dad and Ranger come in. Ranger runs over and up on the bed and lays down next to me with his head on my thigh in Frank’s side of the bed.  
'Damn dog.' Frank said I laughed.  
Frank grabs his duffel bag and heads to the bathroom. Dad sat down next to me on the bed Marcus leans over and kisses the side of my head and said good night and leaves.  
Dad hold my hand. 'Frank's a good man, I am glad he was there to help you. I know he will take good care of you. I glad you didn’t have to go through this alone. Even thou I know you are tough enough to do it. But we are all in this together now.’  
‘I didn’t want to bring you and Marcus into this, Thornstein can ruin careers.’ I said.   
‘I know more people than he does, I can and will make his life very difficult for what he did to my daughter.’  
‘Does he seem ok?' I nodded to the bath room where Frank disappeared to.  
'Yes he does, he really opened up to me after you left. Maybe it's the military thing.’ Dad laughed.  
'It's easily for him to deal with that aspect of life something he was more comfortable with.' I said with a yawn.  
'Better let you get some sleep. I love you Isabella.' he kissed me on the forehead and gets up to leave.  
‘I love you too, dad.’  
Ranger watched him leave and turned his attention to bathroom door Frank disappeared through.  
'You better move before he gets back he's gonna want to sleep here with me tonight.'  
He huffed and moved to the bottom of the bed just in time. Frank came out of the bathroom and changed to his damn muscle t-shirt and boxers his hair still damp.  
'Damn right, you better move mutt!’ He rubbed Ranger's head affectionately. Dropping his duffel bag and clothes on the chair next the wall and climbed in bed with me, the bed was huge and we snuggle together in the middle. He rolled over on to his side towards me as I laid on my back.  
'You doing ok? Need anything baby girl?' He asked as he rubbed my hand.  
‘Yeah I need something.’ I said he was starting to raise up and I stopped him.  
'You'   
‘Baby girl you know we can't! I’am going to need to be rough with ya and I don’t want to hurt you.' He started kiss me on the side of my face and neck.   
'I thought you said we couldn't?’ I ran my left hand around his neck pulling his head down closer.  
‘Your dad’s down the hall and your brother’s next door. We can’t.’ He said as continued kissing me, his hand moves down my stomach to the waist band of my pajamas. Fingers dipped under and continued to move down to my clit.  
‘Frank’ Running my hand up to his hair gripping it hard.  
‘You’ll just have to be real quiet baby girl’ He whispered in my ear. ‘Let me do this for you.’  
His fingers continued to work my clit I moved my legs so he could have better access.  
‘Good girl.’ He purred in my ear.  
‘Please Frank.’  
‘What do you need babe?’ As pushed his two fingers in deep.  
‘Oh… I want you to use something other than your damn fingers.’  
‘Nah this just fine this way I can get you off, just like you did in the shower that first night for me.’ He kisses me on the lips as I moaned a little louder. ‘Oh Frank you bastard!’ I felt him smirk against my jaw. ‘Shhh. Got be quiet now baby girl.’  
‘You’re a fucking tease Francis, peeping Tom.’  
He kept working me and I finally went over the edge.  
‘That’s my girl you always cum first babe.’ He whispered in my ear his other hand come over my mouth to make sure I didn’t make a damn sound. ‘I gotta ya girl just let go.’ Another round took me when I finally come back to reality he was grinning at with damn grin of his. He takes his fingers and licks them clean.  
‘Maybe I should have used my tongue next time I missed how you taste.’

‘Ok I will admit that was good I didn’t know you had such talented fingers Frank.’  
He laughs and pulls me closer to him.  
‘See if you can get some sleep now.’  
‘You gonna take care of that Francis?’ I ran my hand to groin and palmed him and he has hard and he growled in my ear.

'Let me take care of you.' I kissed his jaw as he laid back. I freed his cock from his boxers. He was hard and I could feel him throbbing in my hand he was already leaking precum. I slowly but firmly took him into hand and started pumping him he leaves out a moan.  
'Now Francis you're going have to be quiet.'  
'Tease.' he said  
‘Never baby.' I am sitting up completely now.   
'Baby girl don’t hurt your side.'  
I heard concern in his voice before the lust took back over. I gripped him tightly with my one hand at the base and squeeze.  
'Oh shit.' I smiled at him, my other went to his balls and massage them with my fingers. I continued for a few more minutes, I could tell he was really trying to say quiet which was hard for him to do he was so vocal. I could feel his balls tighten in my hand he was close.

'Oh... Fuck.’ I covered his mouth with me hand.  
'I got you, baby I got you. I love how thick you are in my hand. You are so fucking hot. I want you in me so bad. Cum for me Frankie.’  
‘I am so close.’ He said as he gripped my arm hard.  
I leaned over and took his tip of his cock in my mouth and sucked him off he finally came in my mouth, thick and heavy. Ok my side is hurting but this made up for the pain. I licked him clean, his ragged breath came back to normal. He pulls me back down beside him in bed and come back to his senses.  
'You didn't hurt your side did you?' He asked.  
'Nope.' I lied, quickly changing the subject. 'I need to use my mouth next time, I love how you taste.’ he laughed.   
'I love you Frank.’   
'I love you Isabella.’ He kisses my forehead.

‘Frank?’  
‘Yeah baby girl.’  
‘I really appreciate what you are doing by coming here with me to see my dad and brother. I know it’s hard for you with family dealings. A simple thank you isn’t enough.’  
‘Sleep Isabella.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Isabella come up with a plan of action. Frank gets a little action in a boxing ring and Isabella can’t keep her hands to herself. Can you blame her, rough smut with Frankie. ;-)

Frank and I had discussed what our next step with Thornstein would be at my dad’s residence.   
‘Madani is still working on her case against Thornstein.’ Frank said I think he knew where I was going with this.   
‘I want to pay him a personal visit at this home.’ I said.  
‘Nope, not happening. You’re not taking him head on, you are in no condition to.’ Frank said.  
‘I have no intention of fighting him, I need him to talk. I would so love to beat the shit out of him. I’ll let Pyro do that once Mossad gets their hands on him. Besides I thought you’d like to tag along to get a punch or two in yourself, Frank.’ I looked at him eyebrow raised.   
‘I prefer a knife to the throat.’ He said quietly.   
‘Ok let him talk first, than knife him.’ I nudged him as we walked.  
‘Where do you want to start?’  
‘Well we are on a military base, I might be able to get computer access using dad’s computer system here. We can at least start remote surveillance.'  
'Ok that sounds a little better.' He seemed a little bit relieved.   
Thankfully to Lieberman we had Thornstein’s home address and we start reviewing any info we could find on the house, like a floor lay out, etc... Frank was concerned that it might be a safe house configuration. Which knowing Thornstein it could very well be. Once we would go home we planned a good week’s recon of his home and his comings and goings. Lieberman was lucky enough to clone Thornstein's phone at a visit with Madani, so that helped. I was to stay in the van and Frank was going to play the gas meter man and try snooping around the house outside to check the windows.  
'So do you want me to call Madani about what we have planned? Or should we just wing it, hell I could call Pyro. Just for old times sake.’ I asked.  
‘Call both.’ Frank said.

 

What the fuck are you waiting for and fucking invitation to the party princess?' Frank growled at me from across the mat. We were face to face squared off in the boxing ring.  
'Did you just call me Princess?' I peaked over my gloves at him.  
‘Yep what the hell are you going to do about it?' Frank raised an eyebrow at me.  
I kicked my right leg up towards the side of his head and he blocked with his left arm. He then quickly wrapped his arm around my leg and pinned it to his side. I couldn't bring back down and I tried to stay on balance.  
'Now, now.' Frank said waving his pointer finger of his right hand that was partially protect with a glove covering his knuckles in my face. 'I said boxing Isabella, not kickboxing.’   
‘You're no fun.' I stuck my tongue out at him and than took my glove and bopped him on the nose gently and he lets go of my leg.   
'Ok try again and no, what's that shit Iggy calls it?' Frank asked.  
'My mad ninja skills.' I replied back sweetie as I bounced around on the mat.  
‘None of the shit today.’ Frank looked at me sternly.  
Out of nowhere Frank throw a left hook at my head and I ducked low to the left out of the way just in time. Shit that was close, I throw a left punch to his midsection just missing him and a right to his ribs. Which he moved out of the way in time damn he’s fast.  
'Better but you can move faster than that.' Frank said I fired off a left up cut to his chin which he wasn’t expecting.  
'Fastest enough for you?' I said he rubbed his chin.  
‘Getting there.'

I got a little fed up with our daily walks around the grounds and base. I wanted to try something more physical. Boy was Frank more than a little angry and did I receive some glaring stares from him when he caught me a couple of times sneaking down to the gym in dad’s basement. It was just some light weights nothing I could not handle but he helped me anyway. He would support the weight just in case I would drop it, which didn’t happen.   
I would hear him mumbling under his breath about if I hurt myself and had to go back to the hospital. At one point I cut him off at with a kiss to his lips, that got him distracted enough to stop.  
'Knock it the fuck off Castle' I ordered.   
Frank finally gave up and started helping me strength back up. I appreciate it greatly that he's helping and I know he appreciated finally getting someone to spar with that was someone of the same caliber, he had some excess energy to burn off.   
But damn him for being so regimented, damn Marine and misery lover. So every morning at 5:00am we were up and out for a run something I always did before every morning before but him not so much. Even thou he really enjoyed it and he made me start out slow, run a block, walk a block, run a block. We would come back and have breakfast with dad before he headed off to work. 

We would head to the gym downstairs, he started stretching exercises to get my muscles loosened up without putting too much strain on my side. It was nice feeling his hands on me moving and pushing through the stretches, it was very hard to concentrate.  
An hour of light weights at one point I some how was able to sweet talked him into boxing, knowing that was Frank’s kink. Boy he forgot for a bit that I was injured so we finally got to sparring just boxing not mixed martial arts where I dominated.

‘Come on Grim, let’s see what you got sweetheart.’ He waved his hand at me getting me back to present. I sharply move to my right and he moved to follow, his mistake leaving himself open enough to throw an upper cut to his left ribs hitting him this time, he staggers slightly. I saw a quick flash of surprise on his face and disappeared than he countered with a right hook at my head but I ducked out of the way, fast and moved faster. Taking my right glove and nailed him in the jaw.  
That got him he finally staggered back a couple of feet before he found his feet and was about to throw another right hook when we heard clapping off to the side of the gym.  
We stopped and turned to see my dad was standing there with the biggest smile on his face.   
‘I always knew she had a mean right hook, experienced it enough on my own over the years when I taught her. I just didn’t think it was enough to take you down Frank. She almost had you there, give her a few more days she’ll be backup to fighting form and give you a run for your money.’ My dad said with a laugh. ‘Come on break for lunch you two.’

After lunch it was more stretching at least my versus with yoga while he hit the weights. At one point he stopped and just watched me, thought he was going to say something about not hurting myself when he finally broke himself out of his daze.  
'Are we ok over there?' I stopped when I heard him growl out loud and looked at him, he flashed an affectionate smile. 'Don’t stop on my account, babe girl. I was kind of enjoying the show just wish you didn't wear so much when you’re do it. Didn’t know yoga was that provocative and there is some different angles I wasn’t thinking of trying until about now.'  
'Frank.'  
‘Yeah babe girl' he smiled at me.  
'Try and behave yourself over there.' I said  
'Ok I'll try but you are not making the easy on me.' Frank said.  
‘Sorry I'll try something less provocative than.’ I winked at him.  
I turned my back and didn't realize Frank had got up from the weight bench. I went to sit on the mat on the floor when Frank grabbed me from behind, his hands at my waist. I felt him nuzzle his face at the base of my head I tilted my head a little and he nipped at my earlobe. He pushed me over to the boxing ring and he spun me around as my back hit the padded corner post. He kissed me hard and stopped as fast as he started. Frank took his left hand to my hair and tugged on it forcing me to expose my throat to him and he starts to kiss and nip at the exposed skin, my hands ran down his chest and rested on his hips.  
'Frank, we can’t.’ I begged.  
'Don't worry I locked the fucking door.' He growled at me between kisses. His hands slide up my sides pulling at the tank top and the next thing I know it’s gone and his fingers work under the band of the sports bra. He pushed it up and over my breasts, thumbs rubbing my nipples and he leans down and sucks on my right nipple, he bits and pulls on it causing me to moan. I move my chest out to him more, the bra disappears along with the top. The bastard already had his shirt off I ran my hand down his abs continued down to his groin, boy it doesn't take him long to get warmed up. I went to the waistband of his sweats and slide my hand down and grabbed a hold of him and started stroking him.  
'I see you can't keep your damn hands to yourself.' Frank growled in my ear.  
'I am not sure I know what you mean.' I gave him a hard squeeze at the base of his cock, his hips jerked.  
'Fuck Isse!’ He pulls away from me and started looking for something in the room.  
'Frank?'  
He comes back with jump rope and he takes both of my hands off of his chest that I put there trying to pull him back to me. He moves both of my hands above my head and ties them to the post. I look up and tug on the rope and look back at him in annoyance.  
'That will teach you.’ Frank grinned at me wickedly and he looks me over licking his lips, oh shit I am screwed literally and figurative. He hands go to the waist band of my shorts and pull them down along with my panties.  
‘That’s so much better, so wet for me sweetheart.' Frank took his left hand ran down my sternum cupped my breast.  
'Frank please.' I begged again.  
'I love it when you beg ma'am.' Frank's hand continues down my stomach until he finally reaches my clit, I jerk when his fingers came in contact rubbing slow circles.  
'Frank don't fucking tease me.'  
'Oh don’t worry, you know I always take care you.' He kisses me before dropping to his knees in front of me. He had moved a small set of steps over and was able to have me sitting on the top step.  
Frank moved my leg over his shoulder giving him better access, it felt like forever before he finally ran his tongue up my slit slowly then he delved his tongue into my pussy. His tongue gave my clit a small teasing flick.  
'Bastard’ I said and Frank chuckled darkly, his mouth came back to my clit and sucked hard on it and than nip it. Before running his tongue in one long lick than running back down but this time missing my clit all together over and over, one side than the other.   
'Frank.' I whined pulling on the ropes and then he slipped two of his fingers in at first as he continued to tease me with his tongue and he starts rubbing circles in my cunt until he hits my g-spot.  
'Fuck.’ He moves a finger away and continues teasing strokes. 'Frank please! You said you wouldn't tease.’  
'I just got started sweetheart.'  
Frank kisses my abdomen as he finger fucked me and he adds a 3 finger, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit.  
'Frank' I cried out, he found my g-spot again and I can’t breathe.  
'Come on Isse I gotta ya.’  
'Fucking hell Frank.' I tried to catch my breath and he stands up licking his fingers he moves the stool and removes his sweats. I look down at him and ran my tongue over my lips at the sight of his cock standing at attention for me.  
'See something you like?' Frank asked me with fucking grin of his. I tried to pull on the damn rope again and he chuckles again.   
'So impatient.' As he takes his hand and strokes himself, he’s teasing me again knowing I would give anything to touch him. Frank kisses me and grabs my ass and lifts me up I wrap my legs around him and he he slides home. We both moan together and how good it felt, I wish I could wrap my arms around him this was torture not being able to touch him and he knew it too. He starts a rough pace, thank god the corner post was padded as he slams into me. Frank runts into me causing to cry out and he suddenly stops his eyes are full of concern.  
'Why, why'd you stop?' He reached up and untied my hands.  
'Your side.' He whispered. 'I am sorry I got distracted' and he goes to lift me up to pull out.   
‘No, I am fine Frank please, it's been a while you didn't hurt my side. Please use me, take what you need.’  
'If...if I hurt you...you’ll tell me…I'll stop ok.’ God love him, he was so concerned.  
'Yes Francis I'll tell you, come on baby fuck me good.’  
He shifts his weight and position so he’s not putting pressure on my bad side. He starts a slow lazy pace, ok now I'm a little mad.   
‘Harder.‘ I told him but he didn’t change so I take my right hand and gripped his hair pulling his head exposing his neck to me. My teeth find that soft spot on his shoulder and I bit down hard, hard enough to draw blood.  
'Fuck baby girl!" Frank growls at me. 'I am getting you a damn muzzle.'  
'I said fuck me harder Marine, that's an order.'  
'And here I am trying to be a gentleman.’ He said and I laughed. ‘Fine you win but I warned you.'  
Frank picked back up with ruthless pace, slamming into me like he is so desperate for this. At one point he's so far in me it hurt I wasn't telling him stop. Pain and the pleasure was intoxicating. All I could do is hold on to him, he was moving so fast.  
'Fuck Frank.' I moaned to him.  
‘I am so close baby, tell me you're close.'  
'Frank please.' As he continued to pound into me, he was down right animalistic, his right hand moved to my clit I jerk. ‘Oh please Frank.’ My head hits the padded post. His thrusts got a little slower and harsher pulling all the way out and slamming back in with low deep grunts. He was close and holding off his own orgasm, his fingers kept circling my clit.  
‘Oh shit, right there Frank oh please don't stop.’ I begged.  
'I ain’t stopping for nothing.'  
My orgasm hits home 'Oh Frank!’ My finger dug into his shoulder and he finally spills into me in a low groan and a new round of spasms hit me.  
'Shit Isabella' He breathing as heavy as I am, our foreheads rest together we just stare at each other. He gentle lifts me up and pulls out I try to stand my legs not wanting to work and he holds onto me. I take both of my hands and cup his face, l lean up and kiss him. He’s gentle then before taking it slow and we pull back at the same time. I looked at his shoulder and leaned over and lick the blood off.  
'Damn girl you got me good.' And than he remember ‘Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?'  
'Frankie, I am ok I'll be a little sore.' I saw concern in his eyes.  
‘Not my side Francis, you know where.'   
‘I am buying you a muzzle sweetheart.’  
‘Oh I am just marking what mine Frankie.'  
We got dressed and headed upstairs to shower and change before dad got home, I bandaged up my mark on his shoulder. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we celebrate Frank’s birthday and Frank reveals a confession to Isse and someone gets spanked and it’s not Frank! Of course a little smut in sues, hey it’s Frankie’s birthday he can do whatever he wants.

We stayed with my dad for another two weeks and I healed up enough for my brother's seal of approval to let me go home. We had been in contact with Pyro and Madani and we had everything in place to pay a visit Thornstein in a few days. Frank had gone to see Curt for a little while to catch up and let him know what we were planning. I somehow worked out that he really loved cheesecake when we were at Dad’s, you would have never known that he had a sweet tooth, Mr I Have No Body Fat. So I decided to make him one for his birthday it was on November 15th, I am not sure how he felt about celebrating but I was keeping it low key as possible.  
I had bought him a Kindle and loaded up a gift card for him not mention bought him the same sniper rifle that I had so he would stop stealing mine!  
I finished up the cheesecake and it turned out prefect. Ranger heard Frank come back in the Jeep and headed downstairs I started coffee for him, damn him for sneaking up on me again, I’am getting him a damn collar with a bell! Ok that put a wick thought in my head.  
Frank came up behind me, he kissed the back of my head. He reached above me and grabbed 2 mugs from the cabinet above me. He trapped me between him and the counter, I smiled when I felt him move my hair aside on my neck and planted soft kisses on my neck, jaw and than the side of my lips. I put my hands on top of his hands on the counter I loved the feel of his rough knuckles. I turned my body to face him, his forehead rested against mine.  
'Hey' He said.  
'Hey' I said.  
'So what's in the boxes over on the table?' He asked.  
'Maybe someone birthday presents.' I said.  
'Oh, who's?’ Frank asked.  
'Yours silly.' I replied.   
'Me, why go and do that for?' He said sheepishly.  
'Frank.’ I breathed.  
He kissed my forehead, he must have notice the damn cheesecake next.  
'Ah, what's that?’ He asked, he’s like a damn dog spotting a squire in the park.  
‘Cheesecake for the birthday boy.'  
'You made that for me?’ He said shyly.   
‘Yes Francis.’   
‘Baby girl you're too good to me." He takes both hands on the side of my face and kisses me.  
‘Are you gonna open your presents now?’ I asked.  
‘I’am looking at it right now.’ He smiled.  
‘You’ll get to play later.’ I slapped his hands away playfully.  
'Baby girl please.' Big brown puppy dog eyes, how the hell could I say no?  
'Other presents first, coffee and cheesecake then you get to play.’  
He smiles 'Ok' he walks over to the table.  
'Small one first.' I said.  
He grabs it and rips the paper off.   
'Kindle?' he said.  
'You love to read and you always have is book in hand so... there's a gift card too.’  
'Damn it Isabella.'  
'What's wrong?’ I asked.  
'Nothing I don’t deserve this, you, any of it.' He starts to say.  
'Stop it.' I grabbed his face. 'Don't ever say that, you hear me? You deserve to be happy Frank come on please.' I begged.  
He puts down the Kindle and pulls me into his arms and holds me.  
'I am sorry I am ruining this, it’s just, I am not good at this stuff anymore.' He whispered.  
'I know Frank, I understand that’s why it’s just you and me here, something small.’ I kissed his temple where the bullet wound was from that tragic day.  
'Come on, open the other one.' He rips the paper off the longer box.  
‘Gee a gun case.' He said jokingly.   
'Keep going.’ I said and he opens the gun case, he drops his hands at his side.  
'Oh shit! You didn’t?’  
'Yeah I did, so you could stop stealing my gun.'  
'Hell you never have to say you love me again.' Frank said.  
'What? Why?’ I looked at him funny.  
‘I know you love me, it shows right here.' Pointing at the sniper rifle with the biggest grin I have ever seen. 'The Reaper.'  
'Did you just name your gun after me?’  
'Yep.’ He said.  
'Oh Frank.' I kissed him.

Frank and I were both sitting on the couch finishing his birthday cheesecake when Frank decided to tell one his confessions.  
‘So since we are talking about confessions.’ Frank said as he stretched out on the couch.  
I was finally healed up enough for us to start to messing around again by Frank’s standards after that little animalistic performance in the gym but after that he wouldn’t let us do anything else. Now you will hear no complaints from me about that performance and that man had stamina that you wouldn’t believe I just wish he wasn’t so stubborn and thinking he would hurt me.  
'Do you wanna hear it?' He asked looking up me.  
'Don't tease me Francis, of course I want hear it.' I rubbing the side of his head as he rested it in my lap, I was loving the velvety feel of his buzz cut, his hair was getting a little long on top.  
'Oh just you minus some clothes and me in my gear.'  
'Humph.’ I said   
‘Not done yet' He said as he looked me in the eyes, that damn Cheshire Cat grin. ‘You laying across my lap on you stomach while I discipline you.’  
'Shit’ I said I looked off in the distance what the hell did he read my mind. His hand gripped my arm rubbing his fingers across my skin. I think he was a little worried that he might of said something that went to far. I came back to reality, oh dear this was just about to get interesting.   
'Get your gear Lieutenant.' I looked him in the eye 'I think I need punished again.'  
'Fuck.' He said with a growl, I never seen him move so fast as he grabbed his vest and the rest of his gear.  
'Frank.' He looked over at me I stripped my clothes off his heated glaze went from head to toe. He stopped at the sight of my left side, I walked over to him running my hands over the Kevlar of his vest.   
'I'll try anything you want.' I kissed him. 'I am yours to do whatever you want, whatever pleases you.' I whispered in his ear.   
Oh that did it right there for him, he grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I moaned into him, his hands went over my body. When he finally stopped kissing me I finally asked.  
'Where do you want me Sir?  
'Fuck baby girl, you could fuckin' kill a man with that shit.’ He said.  
'I hope not because I have been quite bad, Sir.' I replied.  
'Damn right you have been.' He growled.  
He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a chair next of dining room table he sat down. He carefully situated me over his lap my left side closest to him. He was so warm almost too hot, his right hand on my back his finger tips tracing my tattoo that was in the middle of my back. It was a light feathery touch but his left hand on my shoulder holding me firmly in place not allowing me to move.  
‘Have you missed me? All those weeks I couldn’t and wouldn’t fuck you.’ He asked his voice laced with lust but the hint of authority of the Marine was there. I am so screwed this is such a fucking turn on.   
I moaned out ‘Yes.’  
SMACK! I gasped as Frank’s hand collided with my bare ass.  
‘Yes, what?’ Oh damn that military control thing of his and the tone of his voice so dark.    
‘Yes, Sir.’ I corrected, my breath was getting shorter and shorter.   
‘Were you thinking about fucking someone else because I wouldn’t. Maybe one of the other men on the base?’  
‘No, Sir. I was only thinking of you.’  
SMACK!  
‘Good girl.’ Frank was practically purring at me and I swear I am twice as wet.   
'Did you really mean it, what you just offered to me? I don't like being teased.' He asked as he rubbed my ass soothingly and than he dipped his fingers in my crack, I opened my legs more.  
'Yes Sir, I never tease you Sir.’  
SMACK!   
‘Damn right you don’t.’  
This time Frank's hand moved a little lower now that my legs were a little more open and smacks over my pussy. I jumped a little and his left hand pushed me hard down, refusing to let me move and I let out a moan.  
'Who does this belong to?' He questioned his voice was so low and dirty as two of his fingers suddenly entered my soaked pussy not moving, I tried to move to be up friction between his fingers but he held firm.  
'Oh Frank.' I moaned dropping my head, I couldn’t think straight.  
'I am sorry what was that?' he whispered in my ear I could swear he was smirking at me when he said it. 'Do I need to ask you again? Don’t be a naughty girl.’ He starts rubbing soothing circles on my clit.  
'Yours, it's all yours Sir.' I finally said finding the words that escaped me.  
SMACK!  
'Damn fuckin’ right this belongs to me. You don’t fuck no one else but me, this pussy belongs to me you understand?'  
‘Yes, Sir!’  
SMACK!  
Fingers entered me again this time he didn’t move an inch and he says about teasing him, bastard.  
‘Do you want me to fuck you baby girl? Like I did when we where in the gym.’  
‘Oh yes Sir, please.’  
SMACK!  
‘I love it when you beg.’ Frank said. ‘Tell me what you want me to do to you Isabella?’ A long pause we waited so patiently than finally.  
SMACK!  
‘Answer me when I fucking speak to you.’ Frank yelled.  
‘Please Sir, please fuck me, I’ll do whatever you want, whatever pleases you.’  
‘Such a good girl, always willing to please me.’  
‘Yes Sir, always.’  
‘Since you are being such a good girl.’  
‘Please Sir.’  
SMACK!  
Frank removed his left hand from my shoulder he helped my stand up and next he stood up as well.  
‘You’re so fucking wet baby girl.’ He took his hand and ran it between my thighs fingering my clit again. ‘You’re just dripping for me.’ He licked his fingers clean. 

He turned me around I could feel the Kevlar vest on my back again, oh shit that reminded me of what we did before when he bent me over the table.   
'Kneel in front of me.'  
I dropped to my knees, leaning over face first on the floor. Frank took his time running his hands over my back and curved ass. He removed his hands I heard him unzip his pants and than his cock pressed against me.  
‘So prefect.’ He moaned and I suddenly find myself slammed forward from the force of Frank’s thrust, as he buried himself to the hilt inside me without warning.   
‘Oh Frank!’ My fingers dig into the carpet for purchase and spreading my knees that little bit wider and wince slightly at the feel of Frank’s rough fingers digging into the skin of my hips and I know there will be a lovely collection of little bruises from that later.   
I can feel him throb inside me and his thrust are brutal and I push myself back against him, squeezing my muscles enough that he suddenly slams forwards into you.  
‘Fuck!’ He said. ‘How the hell do you do that?’  
‘I know you like how tight I am around your cock, you haven’t broken me in yet, Sir.’ I said   
Frank leaned over me and kissed along my spine, each kiss set my skin on fire.  
Frank took his left hand and grabbed me by the back of neck bending my back slightly. He pulled out only to slam back into me hard, his thrusts were so deep, our bodies slapping against each other. He pounded into me and he finally lets go of my neck and takes hold of his hand firmly on my right shoulder as he thrusted deeper into me.   
‘Frank, I’m about to come.’ I dug her nails into the carpet. My body was burning, I didn’t know how much longer I could last at this rate. Frank wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed against my clit, rubbing circles into it as he pulled out and thrust himself back in. I bucked into him as I tightened around his shaft as my orgasm hit hard. Frank finally rode out his orgasm. His whole body shook as he spilled his seed into me.  
He pulls out and takes his fingers into my pussy and trails them up to my ass loosing me up.   
‘This ass belongs to me. Understood?' He rubbed his hand over my skin of my ass.  
'Yes Sir.' Oh this is going to be interesting we have never done this before.  
'I'm going to bury my cock so deep into that tight ass of yours.'  
'Please… Sir.' I begged him.   
'You're such a good girl.' He takes his hand to my hip and pushes in pussy first lubing up enough as his thumb rubbed circles of my puckered entrance of my asshole.  
'Are you ready for me?'  
'Yes, Sir.'  
He positioned his cock at my puckered hole, his cock pushed past the first tight rings of muscles he stopped allowing me to adjust to his girth.   
'Please don’t stop Sir'.  
He continued a few short strokes in and final stroke his cock surged deep into my ass, seated to the base of Frank cock.  
'Fuck you're so tight." Frank moaned. He didn't move at first and than he became unglued he jerked his rock back while gripping my hips without hesitation he pushed deep into my ass. He continued his momentum never once removing his cock I met him with each new thrust, encouraging to fuck me harder. I wasn’t sure how much more I could take, this was utterly intoxicating, I have never felt so full in my life and didn’t want this to stop.   
'Please Sir, can I cum?' I begged him, his thrusts into me increased.  
'No!' He said, he saw where my hands where going to my clit.  
'You cum when I tell you.’ he grabbed my hands and moved them.   
‘Oh yes, Sir.’ My head slumped down.  
'Fuck baby girl, you’re so good to me.'  
As he continued to thrust into me I took my hand and reach for his balls he stopped as I massaged them.  
'Good girl maybe I'll let you cum now.’ Frank said as his hand went to my clit working me over, it didn’t take long.  
'Oh Frank.' The only thing I could say was all thoughts left my head. He picked up where he left off and he finally came deep in my ass. He collapsed on top of me breathing hard.  
He finally pulled out and got up he grabbed me and carried me to the bathroom he filled the hot tub. I was sitting on the floor just staring at him. He removed his gear. He turned off the water and shut the door turning down the lights a little. He looked at me, concern was written on his face.  
‘Hey.’ He touched my face. ‘Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?'   
‘Nope you do a really good job of fucking me senseless there Frank. I am having a hard time coming up with complete sentences.'  
He helped me into the tub and joined me, I sit in between his legs as started to bathe me.  
'Are you sure?' Frank asked more like a whisper.  
'Yes' I turned my head to look at him 'I would have told you to stop. I have done this before. Ok not the discipline part, which we are diffidently doing again, that was a fucking hot. But the anal part yeah we're good.’ I nudged him.  
'Jack?' He asked.  
'No Iggy.' He stopped his hand with the wash cloth in it.  
'Yes of course Jack, silly"  
He kissed my shoulder and laughed. Eventually he finished and pulled me back against his chest we laid there until the water cold off and we headed off to bed. He could definitely say that was the best birthday he has had in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Isabella finally gets her revenge on Thornstein and Frank gets disciplined. 
> 
> I have different story line with Isabella as character with Frank and will be posting soon. I have gone as far as I can here with this story when another idea came to mind and I am changing Isabella up a little. Hopefully you will like it.

Thornstein’s house upper state New York 7:15 pm Friday. I currently sitting at his desk in his office and Frank is sitting in the corner out of view Thornstein when he opens the door.  
The lights are out in the room and we could hear tires on the driveway and then car door closes. Front door opens, we know from his routine from our stakeout, he heads to the office first. We sit and wait he finally comes in, reaches for the light switch but it doesn't turn on.  
I hit the light on the desk.  
'Why don’t you have seat?' I pointed to the chair in front of the desk. He didn't get a chance to close the door, he was too stunned.  
'You're dead. I fucking killed you.' he said  
'Unless you see a body they’re not dead.' I said. Pointing the gun at him.  
‘SIT! Maybe next time you should have personally put me in that body bag.'  
He adjusts his coat 'Don't even think about it.' comes a growl from Frank as he closed the door. He came over and frisked him removing his gun.   
'What do you need backup now Grimmauld?' Frank forced Thornstein down in the chair.  
'Nope Frank's here to make sure I behave and don't cut you apart into tiny little pieces'. I pulled out one of my curved knives and placed it on the desk.  
'Frank?' Thornstein said as he turned his heads to look at Frank, he turns white as a sheet.  
'Oh you know when you do need back up, I always bring the best.'  
'What the fuck do you want?'  
'As if I have to tell you, you tried not very successfully to kill me. Just like to know why you think you're entitled to rewrite your life so to speak after you stole government intel. So who might you be selling it to Russia, Iran, oh North Korea?'  
‘Selling intel you don’t know the half of it!’ Thornstein said.   
'We have done our homework, maybe I should tell Mossad where we found you.'  
'Mossad! Please they were in over their heads. Pyro was a just a pawn just another stepping stone to get what I needed.'  
‘Another missed shot you mean.’   
'Lucky bastard, don't worry I have an eye on his family I would hate to see that pretty sister of his get hurt.'  
'Lucky bastard might have had some help or a warning? He was and is expecting you. No wonder you had us do the job you are not as very good shot.’  
'Tell that to MacKalon, Smithmyer and Wilson.' Thornstein said with a smirk.  
'Oh so you killed MacKalon, Smithmyer and Wilson?'  
'Yes I did, I know how to pull a trigger despite what you think.’ Cocky bastard just admitted to murder just made our job easier.  
'So what's the purpose of this whole little game of yours.' I asked 'Money, new life, power!’  
‘Please did you think you'd get a damn parade for what you did over there?' Thornstein asked.  
'I did it for my country so the people who couldn’t fight for themselves had someone that could.'  
'Ridiculous the country doesn't care about you, they just want the next new thing. So now what? You going to have him kill me?" pointing Frank.  
‘Nope we are taking a walk outside and a little car ride to DHS.'  
Frank grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the chair I walked to the door and opened it.  
He got loose like we planned and we ended up in the driveway. He pulled a gun from a hidden spot from out from underneath his car, pointing at both of us.  
'Pathetic really? Did you think this was really going to work?' He said. 'I'll make sure I put the bullet right in the middle of your forehead this time.'

Out of no where a red laser beam lined up of his chest, another on his forehead, three more on his chest. I noticed a figure coming out of dark from over Thornstein’s shoulder. Dressed head to toe black military gear and night vision goggles, Dad’s reinforcements were here.

‘Did it ever occur to you we might have this planned.’ I said holding up the recording device.  
'No one fucks with the Colonel and gets away with it.’ that voice, I know that voice. The figure in black kicks the back of Thornstein’s legs and he drops to the ground and he than grabs Thornstein’s gun away from him.  
‘Gun’s empty asshole.’  
It finally registers who this was.  
'Holt?’ I said Frank looks to me as the figure pulls his black mask down and moves his goggles up to his helmet.  
‘You’re requested back up is here Colonel.’ He replied I could have hugged him. ‘Damn didn’t the General tell you we were personally coming.’ he said as the rest of the men from my battalion moved out of the shadows to circle us.  
‘Wolf pack?’ I asked.  
‘Damn fucking right Colonel.’ Holt said ‘Jasper hog tie the son of a bitch.’  
Once Thornstein was tied up we brought him back into the house to wait on Madani and DHS agents to arrive. I was greeted with hugs from the men my Wolf Pack, Iggy had affectionately called us. Thornstein was in the living room with 4 of the men to baby sitting him.  
Frank, Holt and I were in the dining room sitting together.  
'So now that you are alive and well when are coming back to us?' Holt asked.  
Oh no, shit I really hadn't thought of that. There was never an after plan. I looked at Frank, his eyes changed I swear it was back to the harden Punisher eyes cold, dead, his glaze dropped.  
'Never, I can't go back to that, I have something I am fighting for here, now.’ I kept staring at Frank challenging him to met my gaze and he looked at me briefly. One of the men came in to speak to Holt and he got up and left the room.  
I got up and walked to Frank's side of the table and sat down. He didn't look at me, just straight at his hands on the table.  
‘Did you really think I would go back to all of that? Did you really think I thought so little of what we have here together Frank, that I walk away from it, from you. First time I can see a light at the fucking end of tunnel, Frank. You, Frank make me happy and want to live again.’ I stopped for a second waiting for him. ‘Please say some thing.’  
"You'd stay here for me?'  
'Yes, Frank haven't you heard anything I just said.' He still won't look at me. I took my hand and grabbed his chin to force him to look at me. Damn him for being so stubborn, still wouldn't look me in the eyes.  
'Look at me.' I was pissed now and he heard in my voice. His eyes finally met mine.  
'I am not going anywhere Frank Castle! You are fucking stuck with me! You aren't running me off that damn easily. So knock it the fuck off right now!'  
I swear he was holding back tears.  
'Please don't cry Frank, I'll lose it now if you do.' I whispered.  
He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a deep kiss.  
'You belong to me.' He said, looking me in the eye.  
'Damn fuck right I do Castle."  
His forehead touched mine, we stayed that way for along time. We finally heard vehicles arriving and people agents from DHS coming in. We moved away from each other a little. Madani entered the room and I got up and handed her the records we had.  
'We got him to admit to everything."  
Once Thornstein was secured and carted off to DHS and than Mossad would pick him up. Madani didn't need anything else from us we made our good-byes for the final time with my Wolf Pack. Frank went to Jeep as I finished up with Holt.  
'Castle.' Holt. said  
'Yep.'  
'That why you won't come back with us?' Holt asked  
‘Yes Frank is why I am not coming back I have something, someone to fight for now.'  
'Good I am glad, you need it and I am glad you’re with him. He can help you, he's got your 6 and we won’t have to worry so much about you.’  
Holt walked over to the Jeep to the drivers side Frank rolled the window down.  
'You better keep an eye on this one, Castle she's a hand full’. Holt said.  
'Boy don't I know it', Frank said with a smile.  
'Try to keep her on a short leash and make sure she doesn't bite anyone, Old Lupa ‘Wolf’.'  
‘Oh hell yeah she’s got one hell of a bite alright.’ Frank laughed.  
'Hello I am house broken.' I said. They both laughed.  
‘You know how to reach us if you ever need us again, don’t be a stranger Colonel, take care of her Castle don’t break her heart or you’ll have us to deal with.' Holt said 'Oh and don't forget our invitation to the wedding then.' Holt said over his shoulder as he walked away.  
I got in the Jeep Frank didn't move, just rolled up the window  
'Wedding.' He finally said  
‘Yeah that's what he said.’  
'Did you want to get married again? He asked quietly.  
‘Do you?' I asked.   
'Well I never really thought... it's different now... I have you now...'  
He didn't say anything for awhile still hadn't started the Jeep.  
'I guess I better speak to your Dad then.’   
‘Frank.' I said.  
‘Nope I am serious, I am I gonna make an honest woman out of you.' He laughed.  
'Two vigilantes, we’ll make a great the pair, the two of us.’ I laughed.  
‘Damn right.’ He said with a smile.  
‘We don't need, anything big and fancy and that goes for the ring too,  Frank.’  
'Is that right huh?' He said ‘You know I have money and Micro and Madani got my pension funds from the military worked out.’  
‘I serious Frank, just a ring as much as we get into I don’t want to ruin it.’

He started the Jeep and puts it in drive, we had a 6 hour drive ahead of us and it was late. We were 3 hours out of New York and we were stopped at a red light I noticed a Hilton Hotel at the intersection I kept looking at it.  
Fuck It!   
‘Frank let’s stay at the hotel.’  
He raised an eyebrow I think he knew what I was thinking.  
'Unless you want fuck in the Jeep.' I said.  
He growled at me 'Baby girl behave.’  
'You better get that leash Holt was talking about.'  
'Fuck.' Frank said slamming his hand on the steering wheel.  
'I guess I am going to have to try really hard and be quiet and not scream your name when you take me.'  
He pulled in the parking lot and shut the Jeep off.  
'Keep it up I'll take you right here outside, on the front of your Jeep.' He threaten me.  
'Please baby.' I begged. ‘You always said you’d fuck me in front of everyone, here’s your chance to prove it.’  
He glared at me and got out went inside I swear that was the fastest check in the world. Because he was back in no time and pulled me out of the Jeep and into the hotel. He kept a firm hand on my wrist, he was barely in control, so agitated. Oh this was gone to be so fucking good. We were in the elevator and I heard him mumbling under his breath.   
'Always busting my balls baby girl.'  
Thank god no one was in the elevator 'I thought you liked it when I played with your balls Frankie.' I gave him a wicked grin.  
'Just remember you asked for this.' He pointed at me.  
'Oh I know damn well I did'  
Shit he got the damn studio suite, oh damn. Plenty of room to play, he lets me go as he went to check out the room for our safety not that there would be anyone there. I locked the door and followed him and we finally ended up in the bedroom.   
I nod to him and he quickly shuts the bed room door, he peels off his jacket. I have my jacket, shoes already off, next came the over shirt and pants leaving me in a tank top and boy shorts. His mouth falls open as he starts to say something and stops. His eyes trace over me in my shorts and tank top. 

‘So this is how this is going to go.' I stared him down and he raised his eyebrow in mock disbelief.  
'You don't get to pretend that I wouldn’t bring this back up again. That you thought I would forget. That you thought I would walk away from this, from us. You can fucking think again, Castle.' I pointed at his chest.  
I am in control here and he knows it. I backed him into the wall his hands go to my hips.  
'Did I say you could touch me.' I said in a angry tone, oh I am going to make him beg for this tonight. His hands move away from me like I was scalding to touch.  
'Strip.' I said as he scoffs looking around the room and finally makes eye contact with me.  
'I am not asking again.' I said his hand goes to his shirt and pulls it over his head, and he even has the nerve to look at me, ‘like ok now what, the shirt’s off.’  
I just stare him down, and he finally gets the hint that I wasn't backing down. Frank takes off his boots, hands unbuckling his belt pulling it from his pants. I took it out of his hand before he could drop it to the floor.  
'Don't make me have to use this on you.’ I said. He raised an eyebrow at me as he hands unzipped his jeans. He pushes his jeans and boxers down and kicks them out of the way, I look down at him and he is rock hard, someone is enjoying himself with this.  
'Such a good boy Frankie.' I said. 'Now that wasn't so difficult was it.' I asked he knew better so he answer me.   
‘No ma'am it wasn't.'  
'Go lay down on the bed for me Frank." I was surprised, he did what he was told without too much of a fight.  
‘Now it’s my turn and I get to tie you up, you don't get to touch me. I get do whatever I want.' I said to him and an odd look crossed his face. I thought I went to far, that might be a little too much vulnerability for him. Not being able to fight if needed. He was looking at his hands as he sat on the bed, than back to me than I saw something in those eyes.  
‘You better use some damn good rope if I can’t touch you.’ He said to me.  
I turned to go get the bag I dropped by the door but before I could he grabs my hand.   
‘I hope you can tie a strong knot baby girl, because I am going to have a very hard time keep my hands off of you.’  
‘Lay the fuck down on the bed Lieutenant.’ Oh here comes that damn grin of his and he lays down on the bed. When I turn back around to the bed he’s sprawled out on the bed on his back. Such a good boy, he takes orders so well, he moves his hands behind his head. Just laying there with every glorious inch of his skin on display. This is a man who knows he is a weapon, the alpha male. He's simply waiting like a good dog for his treat. I climb on top of him tying the rope around the headboard pulling it hard on each side.  
He just watches me I know he is having a hard time keeps his hands behind his head. I swear I felt his muscle tremble. I reached for his right arm and he lets me tie off the rope.   
‘That’s not too tight around your wrist is it?’ I asked.  
‘No, ma’am.’ He said quietly.  
I could feel his cock standing at attention behind my ass. I took his other hand and tied that off as well. He tested both hands he looked pissed that I did such a good job and he wasn’t going to break lose. He laid his head back on the pillow in a huff.  
‘I didn’t forget the silk.’ I smiled down at him wickedly. I took the piece of material and covered his eyes making a blindfold.  
‘Baby girl.’ I could hear him breaking, his voice scared me.   
‘Hey Frank, I am here what do you need?’ Rubbing his chest with my hand, I was a little worried was this too much for him thinking if something went wrong and he couldn’t protect himself or me.  
‘You... please let me touch you, please.’ As he pulled on the ropes. Oh relief, my heart started to beat again.  
I leaned forward next to his ear ‘No, not unless you’re a good boy then you get to touch me.’ I ran my tongue along his jaw line and nipped the skin, he growls at me.  
‘I love it when you do that Francis.’ I crawled off of him I could have sworn I heard him whimper.  
‘Are you going let me do whatever I want to you?’ I said as I removed the rest of my clothes. He didn’t speak, I took my hand and lightly ran it up his side. I loved how his muscles reacted to my touch. I lightly slapped his cock, oh yeah that got his attention.  
‘I asked you a question, Lieutenant.’   
‘I am yours to use, fuck me up, please ma’am,’ Oh I could hear it in his voice he is so desperate for release.   
‘Damn right, I’ll use you, you want punished.’ I grabbed his cock in my hand and squeezed him at the base, his head was red almost painfully precum ran down the side. I leaned over and lick it off.   
‘Oh fuck ma’am!’ His hips arched off the bed.   
I am not sure where I found the raven feather, it was his call sign but I always had it on my desk at the warehouse as a reminder of Frank and I brought it with us for luck on this mission. I moved to sit beside him on the right, I ran the feather along side his cock.   
‘Shit, please.’ He bucked his hips up at the touch, I slapped his cock again with my hand lightly.   
‘I didn’t catch that.’ I said.  
‘Please ma’am.’ Oh he was begging now.  
‘Good boy.’ I took him in hand and started working him, he moans. I alternate from slow to fast strokes to soft teasing touches to hard squeezing. Then I stopped all together and not removing my hand at first I could feel him pulse within my grasp and than I finally removed my hand all together just watching him, he was breathing hard, he licked his lips.  
I finally touched him starting at his right chest with the bullet wound, which I kissed and ran my tongue over it.  
‘Oh ma’am.’ I smiled into his skin, next a little higher on the right shoulder, which looked more rougher maybe an arrow, interesting.  
‘What happened here?’ I said as I kissed him on the shoulder, running my tongue on this one as well.  
‘I took an arrow to the shoulder, courtesy of Gunner, ma’am.’ I took my teeth and nipped at his pulse on the side of his neck, he hissed.  
Another scar needing my attention on the back of his right arm. He jerked when I ran the feather over it.  
‘Ticklish Frank?’ I asked with a smiled.  
‘Didn’t think I was until now, ma’am.’ He smiled.  
‘Good boy Frankie.’ I whispered in his ear as I ran my hand up his chest, he arched into my hand.   
My eye caught the scar on the side of his head just above his ear, I ran my finger tip over it.  
'What happened here?' I asked he didn't answer me at first.  
'Russo.' He swallowed.  
'Oh Frank. I am sorry.' he shook his head no. I took off the blindfold and crawling over him to straddled him I ran my hands up his neck turning his head to the left and leaned down to kiss the side of his head over the scar and then his temple were the other bullet wound was. He looked at me, as I loving caressed his face and neck. I watched as he strained against the bonds again, he was ok to continue.  
I move down and settled myself over him, fuck he's thick. Oh the blissful drag of him inside of me, I watched him our eyes locked as I slowly lower myself inch by inch as he filled me.    
Stretching me just right and when I finally bottom out, I feel myself contract around him from the pleasure and pain. His hand flexed in the bonds and he raises his hips up to push a little farther in. I stayed still for bit and that was pure torture for him since he was always pounding away into me.   
‘You like how I feel Frank, how tight I am around your thick cock. I bet you'd do anything right now to get me to move.'  
He moaned. 'Ma’am, please.'  
‘No' I said as I leaned down to kiss him on his chest right above his heart. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, I swear I felt his cock pulse in me.  
'Fuckin' take it from me ma’am.’ I just smiled at him ‘God damn it baby girl. I said fuckin' move.' His eyes were so dark.   
Oh wow that didn’t take long to get him talking now, I should do this more often.   
'Oh you'd do anything to pound that thick cock of yours into my pussy wouldn't you.' Running my hand up to his neck applying a little pressure on his throat.  
‘You just wait ma’am once I get my hands on you I'll fuck you up so good you won’t be able to walk for a week, I'll take you over the table again.’  
Oh he pulled on the rope again oh he wanted so badly to touch me. I loved every minute of the torture and he growled again.  
'Such a good boy Frank.' I kissed him on the lips looking into his lust filled eyes almost black.  
‘Love the praise ma’am, but would love it more if you’d let me touch you.’  
‘Patience Francis.’  
I rested my hands on his shoulders as I leaned over him a little slowly swivel my hips, oh this feeling of fullness. It's so fucking good, he's a drug and I am the addict.  
I look at him, he's relaxed as he can be but his eyes are dead set on me. I slowly start to rock above him grinding my hips into him. I find my own rhythm I am taking this slow as I can but I know it’s fucking killing him.   
'Yeah is that all you want ma’am, fucking lap dance.' I know he’s trying to get a rise out of me.  
I simple raise up a little more and drop back down slowly, then grind my hips into his pubic bone before doing it over and over again.  
'Oh ma’am! Please stop teasing.'  
‘You keep it up I'll stop. Maybe I’ll get the dildo out and make you watch as I use that instead.’  
'No ma’am, please don't.’ He begged. ‘What the fuck else to you have in that bag?’ He asked eyebrow raised.  
‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’ I laughed at him and arched my back and take full advantage of the new position he's distracted by my tits moving, I watched lick his lips.  
He gets impatient and slams his hips up in time when I slide back down. ‘Oh fuck Frank!’  
My hands moved from his shoulders to his neck both hands on either side thumbs resting at the base of his throat, pushing ever so slightly.  
'Ma’am please.' Frank nods to me, is he really going to let me do this? My fingers rested on his pulse as I squeezed his throat I counted to 5 and let go.  
'I know you can do better than that Reaper.’ Shit he really wants it. I squeeze tighter this time counting to 10 this time. He briefly closes his eyes and bits at his bottom lip. Frank opened his eyes stare back at me.  
'I said punish me ma’am.'  
'Oh you want punished Frank.' I slammed myself down on to him hard, before rocking myself against him I moved my right forearm to his throat and pushing as hard as I could at this new angle he hit my g-spot. 'Oh fuck.' I said  
‘There she is come out and play with me girl.'  
'Shut up.’ I pushed down again holding in place again.  
‘I'Il smack that ass again girl.’ Frank growled at me.  
'Will you? You don't seem to be in a position to do that.’  
‘Push harder Isabella' Frank growled at me. I took both hands to his throat squeezing my thumbs into his throat. Finally cutting of his air I felt his pulse pick up. I held there longer and he moans.   
'About fuckin' time ma’am.'  
I lean over him more using my thighs to lift me and this angle hits me just right. I spasm around him and he groans. I pick up the pace and slam down harder on him. I am getting there but not close enough.  
‘Shit I’am going to cum, please ma’am let me help you. You always first please Isabella.’ His begging now so concerned. I reached for his right hand and removed the rope.   
His hand goes straight to my clit rough thick fingers work me as I finally cum.  
'Oh Frank!' My back arches back. 'Please' I begged, he moves his hips to help me as his right hand goes to the bond on the left hand and removes it. Both hands at my waist now lifting me up and slamming back down on him over and over so hard it’s almost too much.  
'Frank please.' I begging him.  
‘I got you baby girl just let go.' All I could do is moan as he continued to slam into me, my head drops as I could another orgasm starting to build. I whimper my hands reaching for his our fingers interlock so I can brace myself and he kept going.  
'Can I cum now ma’am?' He asked so sweetly.  
I lifted my head enough to smirk at him. 'Yes.'  
And that was all it took as he released so deep and heavy into me, I threw my head back my head arching my back and moaned as my second orgasm hit.  
‘Frank!’ I couldn’t breath as I try to grasp for breath my lungs not wanting to work.   
We stayed in place for a long time not moving just trying to catch our breath. His hands on my waist his fingers rubbing circles on my skin and running up my back.   
‘You’re fuckin’ beautiful baby girl.’  
I leaned down and kissed his chest again above his heart.  
‘You liked that Francis?’ I ran my hands over his chest.   
‘Like, fuck babe girl I loved it.’   
He pulled me off of him and flipped me on my back. He settle between my legs and he kisses me hard and starts kissing his way down my stomach his hands on my hips pulling me towards his face spreading my legs wider.   
‘Oh fuck Frank!’ He starts to lick my pussy, I pulled on his hair. His tongue dig in to cleaning everything inch of me as he moaned.   
He slaps my ass for good measure, but he laughs and pulls me up from the bed dragging me into the walk in shower.  
His dark eyes stared at me and he finally pushed me under the shower head.   
Where he is ever so gentle with me washing every inch of my skin. It was my turn now to wash him he just stood there watching me as I ran my hands over his skin. Savoring ever inch of him. I brought his head down so I could kiss him and reached out to pull his hair turning his neck enough for me to kiss and we slept good that night.


End file.
